Anger Management (A KHR fanfic)
by renxx
Summary: Requested by the Ninth to manage three of the most hot headed Mafiosa in the Vongola, you were living an ordinary ,quiet ,carefree life, until you took on this request. (All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Belong to Amano Akira. Might have Oocness, beware XD Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. Feel free to leave criticism, it helps improvement:)
1. Introduction

You were requested by the Ninth to manage three people noted as "The Most Hot-Headed Three in the Vongola" ... You're just an ordinary person who would lend a helping  
hand to anyone in need, even if it was the Mafia, so of course, you accepted the Ninth's request, and starting from tomorrow, you'd be managing those three...

You yawned, heading towards your destination half asleep, you weren't exactly a morning person, and you weren't planning to be one.. Checking the information you were Given  
about those three, sighing as you read it:

**Name:** _Gokudera Hayato : Hibari Kyoya : Xanxus_  
**Age:** _15 : 16 : 24_  
**Weapon: **_ Dynamite : Tonfas : X-Guns_

That's all you got to know about them, you were sure their name, age, and at the very least a picture of them which they didn't put would have been enough... You stayed  
rather confused for awhile as to why they bothered mentioning their weapons...

You opened the door and entered the room where you were supposed to meet them, surprisingly, no one was there yet... You walked over to the nearest table and placed your  
stuff lazily on it causing a loud THUD!

Looking around the room you felt it was way too silent.. You felt something pierce through your back as if someone was glaring daggers at you, immediately turning around  
you found a tonfa pointed at you. Startled, you took a step back, nervously laughing "I'm guessing you're Hibari Kyoya, right?" Trying to be friendly didn't really  
help, you can tell by his eyes, he's really bothered about having another person but him here, he didn't seem like the type who got along with others...

"Herbivore, you've disturbed my sleep, and now I shall bite you to death!" His eyes narrowed while taking a firm grip on his tonfas... "Herbivore?" You thought aloud..  
"Um, I'm pretty sure I'm not a vegetarian, nor an animal" You replied with a dumbfounded expression on your face... "Could it be, he calls people herbivores when he's  
mad to restrain himself from saying anything bad?" You thought to yourself.. Smiling, you ruffled through his hair "Good boy.." Hibari slapped your hands away with  
his tonfas .. "You talk too much" He hissed, getting in a stance that told you he was seriously ready to beat you to a pulp...

Hibari charged towards you causing you to freak out and run with him chasing after you, he tried to land a hit on you with his tonfas but you luckily ducked, you could  
tell that he wasn't serious, if he was, he'd have put you in a hospital by now due to broken bones.. "Uhh... Hibari-Kun! This isn't exactly what you call 'Biting to  
death' , right?" He didn't respond, he was just too focused to land a hit on you "I'm sure you're going to beat me to death, right?" You awkwardly said while running  
even faster...

Suddenly while running, you tripped on your shoe lace.. "Perfect" You thought, "My clumsy skills at their best..." Trying to stop yourself from falling, you tried  
balancing yourself which caused you to accidently kick some wine bottles... "What the hell! Why are there wine bottles here?!" You thought to yourself... They were next to  
a throne looking chair, one fitting for a boss to sit in... All the bottles were broken and the chair was stained... "Oh boy, this looks like some expensive looking  
wine, and the chair looks even more expensive...! The owner of them will definately kill me if they see me!" You panicked...

You heard a click, turning around, you saw a gun directed at your forehead... Startled, you jumped back... You noticed the guns had an X on them... "Xanxus, right?"  
looking up, you shivered... His eyes had a murderous intent, he looked about ready to fire a bullet through your forehead.. You felt scared, this had been the first  
time where you felt your life could be taken away from you in an instance... "Trash..." He began, his voice, cold and harsh, sent the chills down your spine...  
"Whose wine bottles do you think you just broke.." He wasn't waiting for an answer, you felt like if you said anything stupid, you'd be killed.. "Uh.. Um..." You  
were nervous, you've never dealt with this type of person before, you had no idea what to answer...

You saw Hibari yawning behind Xanxus... "I'm going to go take a nap, this place is too noisy and crowded to sleep in.." Hibari leaving the room made you panic more than  
ever, it's not like he would've protected you or anything, I mean, you just met the guy, but you just didn't want to be left alone with Xanxus!

Your shaking hands tried to move Xanxus's gun away from your forehead, causing Xanxus to firmly grip his guns in a stance that looked like he was ready to fire.. "Well,  
that wasn't a smart move.." You thought to yourself.. He looked like he was examining the mess you made... His eyes narrowed suddenly, becoming even scarier then before,  
you noticed they were directed at his chair... Glaring back at you "Any last words.." Even if you had them, you knew he wouldn't let you say them!

"Voiiiiiiiiiiii!" Came a loud voice from outside, knocking the door down.. "Xanxus!" The silvered hair guy began... "You can't kill her! She was assigned by the Ninth  
to look after you and two others... If you don't want anymore trouble with the Ninth, put your guns down..." Xanxus lowered his guns "Tch, Squalo.." His voice was unpleasant  
while saying his subordinates name.. One thing for sure, you were glad that the noisy silver haired guy wasn't Gokudera, you didn't want to go deaf at such a young age!  
You stared at Squalo, admiring his hair for a while, then quietly snorting... "What?!" Squalo yelled at you, he noticed!? "Uh, umm.." You began , trying not to laugh  
at how stupid the thought that came to your head was.. "I was just thinking... Isn't your hair a bit too long for a guy? I mean, I would've totally mistook you for a girl  
if I saw you from behind..." Squalo remained silent while you were covering your mouth with your hand to stop the laughter... Looking at you then looking at Xanxus "You know,  
you can kill her after all.." "Yeah?" "Yeah" You seemed to have really annoyed Squalo... "Ah! I didn't mean to offend you! I just have this bad tendency to speak my mind!"  
You said trying to make up an excuse "I mean, your hair is really pretty, Squ... Squ... SQU-CHAN!" You smiled like an idiot, proud of yourself because of  
the cute nickname you gave him... Squalo's eyes twitched after hearing what you called him "Squ-chan..?" He looked like he'd snapped...

"Boss... I don't think you need to kill her after all, I'll do it, you don't need to lift a finger..." Squalo wasn't as intimdating as Xanxus, but, they definately had  
the same killer intent... "No..." Xanxus began.. "I'll kill this trash myself after she conpensates for the wine and cleans my chair..." His eyes narrowed at you..  
Squalo gave you a pitful look, before smirking.. "Voi! I'm leaving..." Squalo's face looked like he was relieved, that face which said he had a load taken off of him,  
and that 'load' was Xanxus...

"Trash... Get to it!" Xanxus yelled... "Uhh! YES!" You panicked, grabbing whatever you could use to clean the chair with.. Luckily for you, the stains weren't that bad  
and were easily removed... You sighed after finishing, the chair dried before long.. Seeing that, Xanxus got up from the couch, sat on his chair,  
resting his head on his left hand while placing his feet on the table infront of the chair, he looked comfortable, well, the pose did look comfortable after all..  
"And the wine.." He said, his face slightly relaxed but as scary as ever... "Ah! yes~!" You were relieved, you finally had the chance to be away from Xanxus for awhile..  
You ran out the room quickly bumping roughly into someone... "Ouchhh!" You said, rubbing your forehead.. "That's what I should be saying! Are you blind?!" Yelled the  
person you'd bumped into... You looked up, he had silver hair like Squalo's.. Only shorter this time.. "Sorry.." You said, you weren't sure why you were apologizing in  
the first place... "Uh.. Forget it.. Anyway, do you know where I can find someone called (Name)- San?" "Uhm, that's me.. Did you need me for anything?" "Yeah, Tenth  
said that the Ninth requested I go to this person..." You'd already met Hibari and Xanxus... This had to be Gokudera Hayato.. "Uh, I'm Gokudera Hayato, I'll be in your  
care, probably?" You smiled a bit... Finally, someone normal..

"Trash!" You heard Xanxus yell at the top of his voice which startled you... "Y-yes.." you answered quietly, doubting he would hear you... "Why are you still outside!?  
GO GET MY WINE!" He yelled... You were pretty sure he hadn't heard you... "I guess he knew I would answer.." You thought... "YES! Right away!" You yelled nervously  
"Why didn't he just get up from his chair , really... But I suppose if he did get up, it'd be to kill me..."  
"Uh, it was nice to meet you Gokudera-kun, I'll see you in a bit, if I live that long" You laughed, running "Oh and, the person in there is dangerous, so it'd be good  
if you didn't bother him too much, okay?" "Yeah... I already know that! And I won't let him get away with it..." "Huh?" "Xanxus, you bastard! How dare you try to harm  
Tenth!" Yelling that, Gokudera took out some Dynamite from his pocket, just about ready to light them.. You panicked, running towards Gokudera and grabbing him... "Sorry  
to disturb you Xanxus..." Running while pulling Gokudera along with you to the room next to the one Xanxus is staying in...  
"You... Just sit here okay? Until I come back atleast, don't cause any trouble!" "Tch.." You ran out panicking "What is wrong with these people!? The only one who  
seemed normal turned out to be reckless...What have I gotten myself into!" You yelled as if lecturing yourself...


	2. Cats and Wine

You had no idea how you were going to compensate for the wine you'd broken and it didn't seem like Xanxus could be satisfied with any kind of wine!

You'd been running for awhile now, and luckily for you, just across the street was an alcohol store.. You crossed the street entering the store which made you feel like you'd entered utter confusion along with it.. You weren't an alcoholic so all these different types of bottles looked just about the same to you, only different in color ... "Ha, I'm screwed.." you thought to yourself, you weren't going to give up though, not yet.. You started examining each of the bottles but decided it was hopeless soon enough "This really isn't helping, they still look the same, even with brand names and all.." You sighed...

"Voiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Came a familiar voice from behind you which made you jump.. "Sq..Squ...Squ-chan!" You yelled, half relieved and half annoyed.. Squalo had that face that seemed like he was saying "_You never learn, do you_?" You were just about ready to reply to his face by saying 'But, Squ-chan is a cute nickname' but you decided it was smart to bite back that comment, you weren't that desperate to die... "So, um... What are you doing here..?" He smirked... "I was walking by and happened to see your pitiful expression while examining these bottles and decided why not help you, and as in you, I don't mean helping _you_, I mean helping Xanxus stay out of trouble.." You stared at Squalo.. "W-Well, anyway! You won't find the wine you broke here, it's at the Varia Mansion.." You tried to process what you'd just heard, and came down to one conclusion, you were done for!

Squalo started laughing at your expression.. "I'll go get you the wine, you just stay outside and wait." "Really?!" Your face brightened as if you were looking at your savior.. "No, I'm joking.." He said sarcastically.. You looked at Squalo as if you'd lost all hope, you tended to believe everything you heard, even if it was sarcasm.. "Ah geez! Just wait outside!" Squalo yelled at you impatiently and stomped out the store... After moments of relief, you went outside and waited for him to come back..

"An hour passed already.." You sighed with impatience... You started thinking up excuses to tell Xanxus when you went back to the room he was staying in, convincing yourself he would buy them... "Voi! What're you spacing out for?" Squalo came up to you holding a bag of wine bottles and shoves it in your hands.. "Squ-chan! Thank you! You saved me..." You gave him a smile "Even though you were late.." mumbling that last part you looked up at Squalo, who looked about ready to take the wine from you.. "Xanxus should be pretty angry at you by now... Just a note from me,if you don't want to end up in the hospital, before you open the door to Xanxus's room, move two steps to the right and then open it.." You were confused by the time he said the last part, "Why do I have to move two steps to the right?" you asked .. "Voi.. Shouldn't you get moving." Squalo replied as if avoiding your question.. "Oh well, I'll just have to see for myself.." you thought "Bye Squ-chan! You're a life saver!" waving goodbye to Squalo and running as fast as you could back to Xanxus, you were more worried about Squalo trying to run after you by now instead of Xanxus, after all, you just called him Squ-chan again!

It took you about half an hour to reach the place where those three were staying in... Running up as quick as you can to Xanxus's room you felt like soon you would be out of breathe! Doing exactly as Squalo had told you, you moved two steps to the right and opened the door.. "X-Xanxus...?" You said quietly... Before you knew it, one of the wine glasses you'd broken flung right past you.. If you hadn't done what Squalo told you to do, it would've landed in your face!

"Ahahaha, happy to see me?" You said nervously... "Trash, where's my wine?" Xanxus narrowed his eyes, luckily for you, he didn't look like he was planning on getting off of his chair.. "Not even one sign of greeting" you thought..."Right here!" You held up the bag of wine... "What do you think you're waiting for then." Xanxus raised a brow while shaking the glass in his hand..He didn't need to tell you to pour him wine, his actions were enough to get the message across... You walked carefully over to Xanxus, not because you were scared of Xanxus, but because you were scared of what might happen to you if you broke the wine in your hands.. You carefully poured wine in the glass Xanxus was holding, and placed the bottle on the table next to him and took a step back.. Xanxus threw the wine glass in his hand at the door leaving you surprised for a bit... "Voi?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Squalo yelled, even louder than ever.. Staring at Xanxus you were more surprised at the fact that he began directly drinking from the bottle than at the fact that he sensed Squalo outside and aimed the glass perfectly at him.. "Uh, Xanxus...? I don't think it's a good idea to drink directly from the bottle.." Xanxus glared at you making you jump back... You were sure no matter how high someone's alcohol tolerance is, they would get drunk from drinking a full bottle.. "Leave him be... This guy can drink gallons of wine a day and never get drunk.." Xanxus put down the bottle after drinking half of it.. "Trash.." He glared at Squalo, you assumed he was talking to him and kept quiet... "What did you come here for.." You'd usually think someone would be happy to see their subordinate but that wasn't the case here.. "Work.." Squalo replied with a serious face.. You decided to step outside and think of what the first phase Gokudera, Hibari, and Xanxus had to go through to manage their anger...

You sat outside for a bit thinking of ways to help manage their anger but then it struck you, you had no idea how to run an anger management class! You started panicking but then relaxed when the idea came to your head that neither of those three seemed like they had been to an anger management class before, so it should be fine to do what you think could help lower their anger... "Maybe, trying to get out their soft side?" you thought... "Animals!" You yelled..  
"That should help, cats maybe..? It's a cliche idea but worth a shot!" You thought.. You decided the next day you would call them all to a place you knew all the alley cats gathered in to see how Gokudera, Hibari, and Xanuxs react one by one to the cats... For now you decided to go home and get a good rest...

-The next day-

You'd over slept even though today was supposed to be the day you got the chance to do your job! You called Gokudera down from his room and led him to the place you knew had the most alley cats... "Shoot! I forgot something at home!" You tried making up an excuse so you can go leave Gokudera alone with the cats... "Uh, okay..." Replied Gokudera half suspicious...You smiled and pretended to leave, even though you just hid behind a wall.. You poked your head out and started observing what Gokudera was doing...

A cat walked up to him and it seemed like he welcomed it openly, he ducked down and held out his hand to it with a smile "Come here.", you assumed that the cat was going to let him pet it but instead it jumped right at his face and started clawing it, soon after, three more cats came, one jumped on his head, the other tearing at his shirt and one trimming it's claws on his pants.. You panicked and ran over trying to make your act convincing.. "Sorry I took too long... Oh my god, Gokudera-kun!" You screamed driving the cats away from him.. Gokudera looked like a soldier who just came from war.. "Uh..." You began but were interrupted by him.. "I'm gonna go take a shower and change, I'm not sure why you called me out but it better not be because of these cats.." He got up and started teetering back to the building where everyone is staying in... "Are you going to be okay, Gokudera-kun?" You asked as you were feeling worried and guilty... "Yeah." he replied as he left... You weren't sure if it was wise to continue with the other two but decided it was only fair to do so...

You called Hibari over to the same place and made up an excuse and left while actually spying on what he was doing... Though this time, you changed the place where you were spying from, you knew Hibari wasn't stupid enough to not notice you, not that you were calling Gokudera stupid or anything.. A kitten came over to Hibari and started rubbing itself against Hibari's legs, Hibari just looked at it expressionless "How could he not be moved by such cuteness?!' You thought.. Soon enough, he looked like he'd given in and ducked down to pet it.. The kitten licked his hands as he pet it, Hibari laid down against the wall, the kitten climbed up and stretched itself out on his legs and slept... Soon enough Hibari slept as well... You covered your mouth quickly, you tried stopping yourself from laughing aloud, it's Hibari after all, he wakes up from a freaking leaf falling... "Oh my god, what's up with this cliche scene... He needs a photo.." You thought as you quietly left "But now I'll need to find a place to test Xanxus..." You sighed from the troublesome thought...

Luckily for you, there was another place you could take Xanxus but if you did, he'd probably kill you, it wasn't a place fit for Xanxus's image after all, but you had no choice and called Xanxus over.. Of course, he arrived an hour late, you only guessed someone forced him to go, you could tell by his face.. "What is it Trash?" He asked, looking about ready to kill you if you said anything stupid... "Uh, I need to go pick something up, the plan was to finish up with you an hour ago but someone came late so I need to run.." You said as if accusing him, Xanxus didn't reply, you assumed he'd given you permission to leave and ran as quickly as you can to the building nearby.. you spied from the window with binoculars.. Since this time it was Xanxus he would probably be able to notice you quickly and you didn't think it was a smart idea to spy from the window either , he uses guns for heaven's sake! He can shoot you down... You started observing quietly, this one had to be interesting, it's Xanxus after all..

One of the cats walked up to Xanxus and did the same the kitten had done to Hibari, it started rubbing itself against him, you were eagerly watching what was going to happen.. Xanxus glared at the cat causing it to jump back and hiss at him, he's just that scary.. Five minutes later the cat tried to get Xanxus's attention again, but he completely ignored it.. A second cat came trying to do the same thing, and soon enough, half of the cats were gathered around Xanxus... "What are you?! The cat whisperer!?" You thought , getting super jealous of Xanxus... You love cats a lot, but only one or two at most would gather around you, unless you had food then the same number gathered around Xanxus would gather around you... But he doesn't even have anything to lure them in they just came to him! "I guess it's true.. That cats like to stick to those who hate them.." You sulked... Xanxus had an unpleasant face expression, he directed his glare at the window you were spying from, causing you to panic, he grabbed one of his guns and shot at the window causing the glass to break, luckily, it wasn't aimed at you.. "Trash!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.. "Y-yes!" You shrieked.. Most of the cats were scared from the gunshot sound while the rest stayed.. "Come and get rid of these cats!" He yelled, losing the last of his patience, you quickly ran down to him, scared if you were even a minute late he'd decide a black fate for those poor cats, you drove the cats away gently.. Xanxus glared at you.. "What's up with this sick joke of yours?!" He yelled "H-he.. HE SAW THROUGH ME?!" You panicked.. "Uh.. It seems cats like you every much.." You tried avoiding the subject.. Xanxus just looked unimpressed.. "Anyway, how did you notice me? Did you know I was there the whole time?" You curiously asked.. "Murderous intent.." he replied while walking away.. You didn't try to stop him, he looked like he'd snap anytime...

You went back to your place and wrote down the results of your so called test and your first impression of them...

**Gokudera:** _Seems okay with animals but they don't seem okay with him, at all, he treats people okay unless he's mad and acts on impulse.._

**Hibari:** _Soft side to animals, but hates people and crowds... Snaps if he sees someone invading his space.._

**Xanxus**: _Animals seem to like him, but he seems irritated by them, treats people like his personal servants, scary, very hot-headed, bad-mouthed..?_

You sighed.. That's all you seemed to come up with... You had almost no idea what you were supposed to do to help them have more patience before getting angry, well it didn't really look like anything would work on them, but you weren't going to give up, you had finally found something interesting to do, it's definitely different from all the requests you'd gotten before, and you were excited.. "Hmm, maybe I should see how they react to children...?" You sighed and closed your eyes, you deserved a rest, after all, tomorrow seemed like it would be a dangerous day... Cats can't talk but kids can... A_nd heck they can be annoying if they want to be..._


	3. Dinner?

As you were sleeping you felt like you were being moved from your place, at that point, you didn't feel like you would be in danger and just wanted to catch up on your sleep so you just let yourself get dragged around.. When you woke up, you recognized the place you were now in as the building Gokudera, Hibari, and Xanxus were staying in, you weren't really sure about Hibari though... It wasn't too pleasant to be in the same building as them but you guessed it would make things easier this way.. You looked around to see if the person who carried you here was still there but no one was in sight... You looked at the time, it was 5:00pm , you hadn't slept that much, two hours at least? Well, you definitely went to bed early that's for sure, you sighed and closed your eyes, falling asleep immediately, the bed in this place was a hundred times comfier than yours...

"Get up trash..." Said a harsh voice near you, you were half-asleep, so you didn't recognize the voice you heard, actually you tend to get very mad when someone wakes you up in the middle of a good sleep.. You decided to ignore them, hoping they would go away... "Did you not hear me.." The voice sounded even more harsh than before.. At this point, you started finding it annoying, very annoying... You started waving your hands as if you were driving away a bug.. "You freaking scu-" you interrupted them before they could continue.. "You're so annoying!" You yelled "Gee, get lost already, I'm trying to sleep"  
You couldn't see very well since it was dark, but you could tell they weren't happy by your attitude towards them... "Trash, scum, and that voice.. Ha... they remind me of someone.." You thought while sinking your head in your pillow and sighing from how relaxed you were... "He sounds like Xanxus..." You snorted from the thought.. "Xanxus... pfft..." "Xanxus...?" You pulled your blankets over you trying to process the thought.. Your eyes suddenly burst open and a wrecked smile formed on your face.. "X-X-Xanxus..." You said in a hushed voice.. Xanxus tried pulling the blankets off of you but you just pulled them back... "Your blankets won't protect you from me, trash..." His voice sounded very angry... "Uh, Xanxus, I can explain, no really, I can..." You tried coming up with something convincing, what could you possibly say? You become very hot headed when you're half asleep? Like he would buy that.. "X-Xanxus, that last line you just said, sounded really wrong!" You yelled as if lecturing him to change the subject... He'd looked like he'd finally snapped and was about to say something but was interrupted by a growl from his stomach.. "Eh...Huh?" You looked at Xanxus in surprise.. "Could it be... You're hungry?" You asked as if he wasn't mad at you just a second ago... Xanxus turned his back to you and walked away until he reached the door and stopped.. "If you get it already then get a move on! Serve your use before your death.." He said harshly and left... "Y-Yes!" You yelled even though he was already gone...

You looked at the time, it was 7:30pm , once again, you hadn't slept much, but it was almost dinner time... You hadn't agreed to be their personal "nanny" you weren't that good of a cook either, if you screwed up, this might be the last meal you'll ever cook... You decided it was only fair to go ask Gokudera and Hibari what they wanted to eat, as for Xanxus, you decided to figure out what he'd like yourself, it didn't seem like a smart choice to talk to him right now, and if you were lucky enough, you might run into Squalo and ask him, but that had a 0.5% chance of happening, you sighed and headed over to Gokudera's room knocking on the door... "Who is it?" He asked, "It's me, (Name)" He opened the door, somehow you could tell he was still recovering from today, with the cats and all, so you decided to make this quick.. "Uh, I was thinking of making dinner and wanted to take your preference in food..." You weren't thinking of making dinner, you_ had_ to make dinner, that was the truth, otherwise, you'd be dead in an instance.. Gokudera went into a pose that looked like he was in deep thought... "Well, anything is fine so long as it's not sweet..." He said with a smile.. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind." you waved him goodbye and ran off to Hibari's room, praying he would be there, and NOT sleeping... You quietly knocked on the door , you doubted anyone would hear that small knock, but the moment you did, the door opened.. "What is it?" asked Hibari sounding more irritated than ever... "Uh, uhm... Hibari-kun... I'm going to be making dinner so I wanted to ask your preference in food, or what would you like to eat..?" You asked nervously... He didn't answer, not like you were expecting him to.. "Come on.. At least a hint?" You didn't like being pushy, but if it's Hibari, you just had to.. "Tch. If you insist, I like hamburger steak.." Your face brightened.. ."And, bring these guys some food too..." "These guys...? Who?" you thought, suddenly realizing the kitten from this morning was on his left shoulder, and on his right shoulder, there was a fluffy looking bird... You were more shocked at the fact that the kitten from this morning got attached to Hibari than the fact that a bird and cat were next to each other in complete peace... "Uh! Roger...! I'll bring what I can.." You panicked, noticing you were lost in thought for awhile.. "Then, I'll be going back in.." He said with a smile before going back into his room... "He smiled...? Well.. His eyes weren't..." you thought...

Quickly getting ready, you headed over to the nearest super market, you were still thinking of what Xanxus might like to eat, "Well, he is ferocious after all, so maybe meat...?" You went into deep thought outside the super market, if you were right, and he did like meat, what type would he like then? "Hey..." But even if he did, maybe he's not in the mood to eat it and that could screw up everything... "...Hey..." You were completely confused, this will be a gamble you had to take... Whether it turns out okay or not will be decided the moment you serve him the food... You sighed.. "Voiiiiiii! Stop ignoring me!" Squalo yelled in your ear... apparently he'd been trying to talk to you but you'd just given him a deaf ear.. Well, you'd probably have gone deaf by now .. "S...Squ-chan! Don't scare me like that!" You yelled back... He looked annoying at what you'd just called him but seemed like he'd gotten used to it "What're you doing in front of this store?" "Planning on buying ingredients... More importantly... What does Xanxus like to eat?" Your face looked like your only hope was standing right in front of you... "Huh? That's easy, obviously steak." Squalo sounded like he was boasting about how much he knew about Xanxus... "Thanks Squ-chan! Looks like Xanxus won't kill me just yet.." Squalo had a dumb founded expression on his face.. "Huh..?" "Well, it doesn't look like he'll kill me, I mean if he wanted to kill me, he'd probably get off of his chair to do so, right?" Sqaulo started to laugh uncontrollably making all the pass-byers stare at him as if he were crazy... "What's so funny!?" You yelled.. "Oh nothing, it's just that I find your naive thinking funny..." "Huh?" Squalo's face went serious all of a sudden... "Xanxus doesn't need to move from his chair to kill you... He can kill you while sitting there, it's just stupid if you think he'd need to get up to kill you." "Thanks Squ-chan, you're really cheering me up." you replied sarcastically.. "Anyway, would you like to join us for dinner?" "Uh.." You interrupted before he could continue "Great! Now let's just go get the ingredients and head back!" You said cheerfully dragging Squalo along with you as you finally entered the super market...

After getting everything needed, you and Squalo, who was forced to come along, headed back to the building everyone was staying in... You headed over to the kitchen with Squalo and set out everything you'd needed to prepare dinner... You didn't think it was fair to prepare steak just because Xanxus liked it and decided to make hamburger steak, "It's not that different though.." You sighed... Staring at all the ingredients, you became confused... You'd never prepared a proper meal before, so you had no idea how you were going to do this! "Voi! Are you serious...! You can't even cook can you!" Squalo sneered... "O-Of course I can! It's just I'd never prepared this type of dish before! That's all there is to it!" You yelled back.. "You're hopeless" Squalo sighed... "Huh.?! W-" Squalo pushed you away before you could continue causing you to fall on a chair.. "Just sit there and watch, this is how you cook.."Squalo Rolled up his sleeves, tied his hair back, and began skillfully cooking.. You started to laugh at his appearance.. "VOI! What's so funny!?" Yelled Squalo.. "No, nothing.." You couldn't possibly tell him he looked like a housewife.. You'd be done for!

Soon enough, Squalo had finished cooking, setting out each dish beautifully on the table, you couldn't help but feel jealous, he's a guy, but he can cook a million times better than you... "Stop glaring at me like that, it's not my fault you can't cook.." He smirked... "Tch..." "Well, what're you waiting for, go call everyone!" Demanded Squalo, he looked like he wanted to leave... You called everyone down for dinner, not forgetting to give Hibari the food for the kitten and his bird... Everyone came down and sat at the table... There was a deadly silence between the five of you... Only Hibari began eating.. Gokudera and Xanxus were glaring at Squalo... "Hey... What's this trash doing here.." Xanxus looked about ready to throw the dish in your or Squalo's face "Yeah.. What's this noisy, long haired idiot doing here!" Spat Gokudera "H-Hey now, don't be so harsh, he cooked dinner for everyone after all..." You gave a hopeful smile, hoping everyone would calm down and get along... Hibari got up having finished his food, placed his dish in the sink and went up to his room.. It was a miracle that he even sat and ate with so many people around...

"This food isn't my taste..." Hissed Xanxus "I refuse to eat this if it's made by that person.." Added Gokudera, veins began appearing on your face and before you knew it, you'd finally snapped... "Hey..." You said in a quiet voice.. "If you won't freaking eat, then make your own damned food!" You yelled... The both of them ignored you... "Ahh, so that's how it is..?" You thought.. You walked up to Gokudera and grabbed his hair.. "Hey what're yo-!?" You stuffed his face in his plate, it was a waste but that was the only choice left, you'd lost all reasoning already.. You walked up to Xanxus.. "VOI! You can't possibly be thinking of doing the same thing to Xanxus!?" yelled Squalo, but you just ignored him and did the same thing to Xanxus... You didn't really care what happened at this point, you were mad, very mad, and they deserved what they got! You didn't really like the idea of taking your anger out on someone, but it was the only choice left...

you put your plate in the fridge and went upstairs to your room "Spoiled brats.." You cursed under your breath before jumping on your bed... You made sure you'd locked the door to your room, not like that was going to keep Xanxus away, yes Xanxus, not Gokudera, he'd probably forgive you if you explained yourself, but Xanxus? Not in a million years... "I'd already pissed him off enough today, but I just had to go and do that?" You sighed... Actions based on anger definitely leave a lot of regrets... You closed your eyes praying that a miracle might happen tomorrow and Xanxus will forgive you... You felt bad about leaving Squalo alone down stairs, it seemed like Xanxus uses him as stress relief.. "Pfft, that isn't possible..." you heard glass being broken down stairs and angry voices yelling at each other... "Or is it...?"

_**************************************************_**End of Chapter**_**************************************************_  
**_Author's note:_**

Well, I'm sorry if I'm disappointing the person reading this fanfiction of mine, I'm not that much of a writer, I just type random ideas that come to mind and share them XDDD I feel like this fanfic is becoming pretty random each chapter, I'm not sure where it's heading either but I'll try making it better ^.^'' Hopefully XDD And, thank you to the people who faved/followed/reviewed , it means a lot :')


	4. Mini Xanxus

You weren't able to sleep well last night from all the yelling, items being broken downstairs, and most of all, Squalo's VOI! that could reach beyond ear plugs... You got up half asleep and teetering downstairs to the kitchen, you wouldn't be surprised if there was no longer a kitchen, as you entered, you didn't really find any major damage done, at least the kitchen could still be used, even though all the dishes were broken and so were two dinning chairs, one thing for sure though, you sure as hell weren't going to clean this mess... Xanxus caused it, and maybe Gokudera did too, but just because you loved neat places, it didn't mean you were going to clean after them...

You explored the kitchen somewhere before stepping on something... or someone...? Your vision was blurry since you just woke up and didn't wash your face so you decided to kick the 'thing' on the floor to see what it was, only to regret doing so later... "VOI~!" Yelled Squalo at the top of his voice, you were sure the whole building must have woken up by now... "What the hell did you do that for?!" Getting up, Squalo glared daggers at you, he was already injured enough from Xanxus's abuse and you just had to go and kick him in the stomach like an idiot... "S...S...S...S...SQU-CHAN?!" You yelled in panic... "Quiet down will you!?" He yelled back... '"I don't think you're one to talk" you thought.. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I'll go wash my face and come back..." You ran upstairs to the bathroom to wash your face... Even though you and Squalo made so much noise, no one seemed to have woken up or shown any sign of annoyance..

"I guess I should go check on them..?" You washed your face quickly and headed over to Gokudera's room, planning to apologize and check on him.. You knocked on the door but no one answered.. "Are you mad..?" You asked, you didn't really feel bad about what you did yesterday, you thought they deserved it, but maybe you shouldn't have snapped on Gokudera, it was mostly the stress Xanxus caused you that made you snap... There was still no answer so you decided to enter his room .. "I'm coming in.." You said as you entered... There was no one in sight, you guessed he must have woken up early and left somewhere..

"Ah, I've got the best of luck.." You sighed and headed over to Xanxus's room, if Gokudera was out then Hibari probably is too.. You knocked on Xanxus's door, there was no answer as well, well, since this was Xanxus, he wouldn't answer even if he was there, you entered his room and looked around, no one was there.. "Oi trash, who gave you the right to enter my room?" A voice demanded, it sounded like a kid's voice, you looked around the room but saw no one before your eyes landed on a kid that looked a lot like Xanxus! "Did you not hear me, trash!?" yelled the kid... You walked over to the kid and ducked down next to him smiling.. "You're so cute, even though you're foul mouthed.." you said as you poked the kids cheeks... "Do you have a death wish, you scum..!" "Hey now! Good kids don't use words like scum and trash..!" You lectured the child, while he looked at you as if you were crazy..

After you were done with your long lecture, you saw that the kid looked like he'd snapped.. "Oh, I'm sorry, no one likes long lectures from others, but you needed it!" You sighed.. He grabbed what looked like to you as a toy gun and went in a stance that seemed like he was about to fire.. You just simply confiscated the gun from the kid leaving him in shock and anger.. "Kids shouldn't carry guns around, anyway, are you somehow related to Xanxus? You guys are alike in so many ways!" You beamed with curiosity... "I am Xanxus, you trash.." He hissed... "I can see you're cosplaying him.." You laughed... The kid wanted to be Xanxus, so you decided to let him be Xanxus for today and played along.. "Okay, 'Xanxus'... Would you like to hang out with me for the day..?" 'Xanxus' didn't reply so you just took it as a yes and carried him as if you were carrying a plushie, that's how small he was...

"Let me go, you freaking trash!" 'Xanxus' yelled as he kicked and thrashed trying to free himself from your grasp "Come on now! What did I tell you? Kids shouldn't say words like that!" You were beginning to get angry, not at 'Xanxus' but at the people who raised this kid, how could they teach him such words! You went down stairs hoping Squalo was still there, maybe he knew this kid?

Squalo was getting ready to leave "Perfect timing.." You thought.. "Hey, Squ-chan!" You yelled to get his attention, you did get his attention for a millisecond but then it was directed to the kid you were carrying.. "B...B...Boss?!" Yelled Squalo with a dumb founded expression on his face... You laughed.. "Isn't he cute? Trying to cosplay Xanxus and all..." You squeezed 'Xanxus' he was just so cute! "Uh, I don't think you get it..." Squalo's eyes twitched... "That is Xanxus..." You looked at Squalo and then moved over to him.. "Heh, Squ-chan, I didn't know you had a soft side for children, so you're playing along too..." You whispered with a sneer... "No, seriously, that is Xanxus.." "Fine fine, if you won't admit it.." You chuckled... "So... You know this kid?" You asked, your curiosity knows no bounds... "VOI! Of course I do! It's Xanxus for heaven's sake!" Yelled Squalo, vines appearing on his face... "You can drop the act you know, do you know him or not?" You began getting annoyed.. "Like I said, that is Xanxus!" He yelled .. "I get it, I get it... You don't want to hurt the kid right?" You smiled, you didn't think Squalo liked children that much... "You're really really reallyyyy stupid aren't you" Squalo stated.. "Aww come on! No need to be embarrassed.." You grinned like an idiot.. "You're hopeless..." Squalo sighed.. "Anyway..." He averted his gaze to 'mini Xanxus' "That look really fits you, BOSS.." "Squ-chan, stay for a bit?" You gave him a hopeful smile... "Just for a drink... Please..?" Squalo sighed in annoyance.. "Fine.." You smiled and lead Squalo to the kitchen or what was left of the kitchen... Luckily, you found some cups, "Tea or coffee..?" You asked as you placed 'Xanxus' on Squalo's lap, which he didn't seem too happy about.. "Coffee..." He replied in a bitter voice... You turned around and started preparing the coffee...

You poured the coffee in the cups after it was done and turned around to serve it "VOI! Let go of my hair!" Yelled Squalo, 'Xanxus' was pulling his hair,  
and he looked very angry... This kid was doing a perfect cosplay of Xanxus... "Shut up trash.." Hissed 'Xanxus' you gave Squalo his coffee and pulled 'Xanxus'  
away.. "What did I tell you about saying words like that!" You glared down at 'Xanxus' a normal kid would've started crying by now from how scary your face was but this one just glared back, making you shiver, he was seriously like Xanxus, they had to be related! You sighed..

"I'm going to go take a bath Squ-chan.." Squalo just gave you a face that said he honestly didn't care what you did... "Come on kid, you're coming with me..." Squalo spat out his drink.. "Y..You're taking him with you!?" He yelled trying to catch his breathe.. "Hm? Well yeah, I can't possibly leave him with you, god knows what you might do.." You frowned.. "Still, that's no reason to take him with you.." "And that's no reason to leave him with you either.." you retorted.. "I'm telling you, that's Xanxus!" He yelled while you just looked at him as if he were crazy.. "How could this five year old looking kid be the twenty four year old Xanxus?!" You raised a brow... "That's why, I can explain." "Please do so" you replied sarcastically.. "Well there's this thing called the ten year bazooka, he probably got shot in one of those.." "Aha..." You nodded "Why would Xanxus let himself be shot by this bazooka you're talking about? He's not that stupid.. At least he doesn't look it.." You stared at Squalo giving him a pitiful look. "I'm telling you, this isn't Xanxus... It's just a five year old kid who happens to admire Xanxus a lot..?" "VOI! Just leave the freaking kid with me!" He yelled louder than ever, vines appearing on his face, making you jump... "F-Fine, you better not harm him in anyway Squ-chan!" You replied in a confused tone and headed upstairs to the bathroom.. You sighed as you entered the bath, the water was so warm, making you sleepy from how comfortable it felt... You blacked out for a while but were awaken by yelling from outside..

"You freaking kid!" yelled Gokudera, sounding like he was chasing someone... "Come back here and don't ignore me! How dare you talk to me like that!" He continued yelling... "VOI! I'm freaking telling you, you freaking idiot, that's not a kid, whether it be you or the idiot in the bath! That's Xanxus!" Squalo yelled sounding like he was chasing after Gokudera.. "Shut up, noisy long haired freak!" "VOI! What did you just say, you trash of a brat!" Squalo yelled back, you could tell they stopped chasing around whatever they were chasing and started fighting... You got dressed quickly and sighed.. "Can't even take a peaceful bath..." You got out and glared at the both of them... "You just had to make a ruckus in front of the bathroom didn't you!" You yelled as you directed your glare to Squalo..

"_Squalo_..." You hissed making him flinch... "Didn't I say to take care of the kid?" You smiled even though your eyes weren't... "Like I said, that kid is Xanxus, he doesn't need someone to take care of him.." "For the millionth time already SQUALO! It's just a normal kid, there's no way on earth Xanxus could turn into a kid!" You yelled, with vines appearing on your face... "VOI! You really are stupid! Go to Xanxus's room, he should've changed back to his normal self by now!" He yelled back, you did as he said and went to Xanxus's room, the kid was there, but Xanxus wasn't... You carried the kid outside the hallway where Squalo and Gokudera were... "Let me go trash!" yelled the kid, you decided it was hopeless to even lecture him about his language since it started sounding cute somewhere along the line... "Changed your mind now, Squalo?" you raised a brow...

All of a sudden pink smoke appeared making you cough, you could no longer feel the kid in your hands, you just felt like you were grabbing something hard you couldn't see very well thanks to the smoke and tried walking forward only to bump into something hard.. "Trash..." Now that voice sounded like Xanxus's... The smoke cleared and you realized you were squeezing Xanxus's waist... "Let go before you lose these hands of yours.." He glared down at you making you jump, the burns on his face began increasing, it was only natural he'd be angry, you pissed him off enough yesterday and then you squeezed his waist , making him even more mad... "You've really pissed me off.." He hissed, making you flinch... "VOI! Xanxus!" Yelled Squalo causing Xanxus to direct his glare at him before directing it back to you.. "Give me one reason to let you live.." He looked like he was ready to consider letting you live if you answered him with something convincing... "I.. Uh..." He raised a brow... "I cook and clean!" You said with an idiotic smile... Xanxus just looked unimpressed by your words... "Then..." He crossed his arms, just earlier his hands where placed on his guns, ready to pull them out the moment you answered.. "Go clean my room, trash, and be sure not to wake me up while you're at it, if you want to live.." He glared at you before heading to his room... You looked around for the kid who was no longer in sight and sighed... Gokudera's face suddenly turned scornful as he got up and yelled.. "HEY AHOSHI! COME BACK HERE!" You looked behind you only to find a kid with unkempt hair wearing a cow suit behind you.. The kid flinched when he saw Gokudera get up but relaxed, and stuck out his tongue "Try and catch me if you can, AHODERA!" He yelled back, the kid jumped and ran as fast as he could when he saw Gokudera charge at him..

"Why you!" Gokudera yelled as he chased after the kid, leaving you in shock and confusion , before you knew it, they were both out of sight... Squalo got up and gave a sigh of annoyance "VOI! I'm leaving!" He stomped impatiently downstairs and out the building... You sighed... "Maybe I could ask that kid to help me with my next phase for their anger management class? Of course, I have to bribe him with something he might like.." You thought... "But for now, I have to go and clean Xanxus's room, without waking him up...? Haaa, that's impossible.." You sighed..

_**************************************************** *** End of chapter******************************************* *******_

**Author's note:**

This chapter was totally random, I had writer's block while typing this XD I honestly didn't think I'd complete it, the idea just seemed so outrageous, it just came to mind while I was drawing a chibi ver. of Xanxus... I feel like this whole fanfic is being focused on Xanxus, I'm not really being fair to Hibari and Gokudera, am I? ._. Just cause he's my fave, I shouldn't do this XD I'll try my best to fit them both in the upcoming chapters, and not make the chapters to come boring either XDD Anyway, hope the person reading this enjoyed this chapter ^_^ **_(Ahoshi= _**_Stupid cow... _**_Ahodera= _**_Stupid-Dera... __just for those who aren't familiar with the series XD_**_)_**

**_Edit: _**_I just realized there were some mistakes in this which I will fix up when I get the time XD For example, I forgot to mention that Xanxus was shot through the ten year bazooka twice, which would make more sense if he turned into a kid XD Since he's 24... XDDD_


	5. 2nd Phase

You headed over to Xanxus's room, sighing as you entered, you tried not to make too much noise but the moment you entered, you were in utter shock.. "W-W-W-What is this!?"you yelled, the room was outrageously messy, not what you had seen when you entered his room just moments ago... "Shut up trash.." Xanxus hissed.. "I'm sorry but, just what is this! How can a perfectly clean room turn into such a mess in an hour or so?!" You demanded an answer but Xanxus didn't give you one, he just yawned as if preparing to go back to sleep.."Ugh, it's like some wild animal went on rampage here!" A vine appeared on Xanxus's face.. "Ah! It's not like I'm trying to offend you or anything.." You laughed nervously.. Xanxus just ignored you and went back to sleep, making you sigh with relief.."Well, I guess I've got no choice but to clean this mess up, it should make him forget about what I did yesterday, probably..." You thought as you began cleaning...

Soon enough you were done, it was hard to have to be cautious of your every step while cleaning but you got the job done... You looked around the room and grinned, proud of how well you cleaned it... "If you're done hurry up and get out!" Yelled Xanxus making you jump.. "Y-Yes!" You left his room quickly, wondering if he was watching you the whole time... "I should probably go and find that kid Gokudera was chasing around and ask him to help me with their second phase..." You went down stairs, assuming he was there, since that's the direction he was running in, surprisingly enough, he was there, wondering around the place before entering the kitchen, you ran in after him.. "... Hungry, so hungry.." He whined... He turned around and tugged your pants.. "Lambo-san's hungry!" "Uh, well, L-Lambo-chan..? If you be a good boy and help me with something, I'll buy you whatever food you might like... of course the food comes first..." You smiled... "Really?" He smiled back, even though his smile looked sneaky... You nodded.. You weren't going to let yourself be played with by a kid... "But.. You will get a surprise after you're done with your little mission from me.." You didn't like the idea of competing with a kid but you had no choice, you didn't know any kids you could ask to do this and if you asked the neighborhood kids, you knew they would be killed in an instance by Xanxus, that's how annoying they were... "Then let's get this mission over and done with!" His voice sounded full of confidence... "Sure" You smiled..

You'd decided that the second phase would be baby sitting a kid for an hour, but it was more like seeing if they can hold their anger against a kid for at least an hour, though this time, you weren't going to observe what they were doing by hiding in the room, the ninth had installed cameras in every room and gave you permission to use them at will, so you decided you'd use them for this phase...and after an hour had passed, you'd enter the room and take Lambo.. You just hoped nothing too serious happened...Gokudera was first, you carried Lambo with you and headed over to his room.. You knocked on his door "Gokudera-kun, open up..." "What is it, (Name)?" He opened the door, but as soon as he did, you shoved Lambo in his arms and smiled.. "I'm counting on you, okay?" "Huh?" You pushed them both inside his room and locked the door,leaving Gokudera dumbfounded, but then angry when he realized he was holding Lambo.. "What're you doing here, you damn ahoshi!" "Stingy, Ahodera" Lambo stuck out his tongue.. "Ugh gee, I'm leaving..Huh?" Gokudera tried opening the door only to realize it was locked.. "What kind of joke is this, (name) ! Open up!" "I can't do that, not yet... All you have to do is take care of Lambo for an hour and then I'll let you out.." You weren't planning on telling them that they were supposed to take care of Lambo and let them figure it out themselves but you decided it was better to tell them... "Huh!? You expect me to take care of this ahoshi here!" He yelled.. "Exactly" You knew very well that if Gokudera wanted to, he could break down the door, you could only hope he won't... "Then, Gokudera-kun, I'll see you in an hour..." You skipped back to your room, ignoring Gokudera who was yelling and banging on his room's door..

You threw yourself back on your bed and started watching from the monitor in your room.. "If only I had some appetizers" you thought... Everything seemed normal for awhile in Gokudera's room, that was until Lambo decided to annoy him... "Heyy~ Lambo-san's bored.." Lambo whined, while tugging Gokudera's pants.. "I don't have time to deal with you!" Gokudera yelled making Lambo flinch... "Mean, Meanie! Ahodera!" Lambo yelled, grabbing something from his hair... "A..A..A grenade?!" You yelled in shock as you were watching... "Ah! Ahoshi! Don't carry stuff like that with you!" He yelled in panic as he tried to take the grenade from Lambo.. "Hahaha, it has to be fake" you thought... Lambo ran forward then stopped, throwing the grenade at Gokudera, causing a loud explosion.. "I-I-It was real?!" You stared at the screen wide eyed... "You've really done it now ahoshi!" Gokudera wasn't seriously injured, but he sure as hell was mad.. He grabbed dynamite from his pockets and started throwing them at Lambo, one by one... Lambo managed to dodge each one of them, until he tripped and one landed on him causing yet another loud explosion, by then, you were in utter shock, not believing what you were seeing... "Is he dead? Is he dead? Oh my god, is he dead!?" You panicked... "Tch" Gokudera sighed with annoyance... Lambo was injured but he was mostly okay, he started shaking, on the verge of tears.. "Must... Keep... Calm..." You'd think him being a kid would start to cry for help or something, but instead, he just grabbed another grenade from his hair and threw it at Gokudera yelling.. "Stupid people should just die!" "Ah! Damn ahoshi!" Gokudera snapped, throwing his dynamite at the grenade lambo threw, causing a very loud explosion, there was nothing left of Gokudera's room... The monitor also blacked out, so you couldn't see what happened, but you could hear Lambo screaming,loud footsteps, and yet another explosion...

An hour passed and you ran over to Gokudera's room, or where it used to be, there was nothing left of it, except his locked door, standing proud, you opened it, trying to ignore the disastrous damage caused to his room... "Times up!" You said, trying to be cheerful.. Gokudera teetered over to you, as if he was some zombie and shoved Lambo in your arms before falling to the ground... You somehow managed to drag Gokudera over to your room along with Lambo and placed them on your bed, you couldn't tend their wounds, they weren't that serious, a normal person would've been dead by now though, you decided that if they didn't heal up soon, you would call over a doctor.. You sighed, gently closing the door behind you as you left the room... "Hey..." Hibari crept in behind you, making you freak out.. "H-Hibari-kun.." You turned around only to be greeted with a glare.. "You're too noisy" He narrowed his eyes on you while firmly gripping his tonfas.. "AH! About that.. It was just a little test, it just happened to be too loud, that's all..." You waved your hands in panic.. Hibari's glare just got even more scarier, he wasn't going to buy your excuses, he just wanted someone to 'bite to death'... "You shall be bitten to death!" He jumped back before charging right back at you... You shut your eyes quickly, there was no place to run to, nor did you want to see yourself get 'bitten to death'! You had your eyes closed for a fair amount of time already, but you felt nothing... You opened one eye to see what was going on, only to be left in shock... Xanxus had grabbed Hibari pulling him back, not allowing him to attack you, but of course, that wasn't for the sake of protecting you.. "I will deal with this trash myself..." He glared at you, sending the chills down your spine... Hibari didn't budge, smacking Xanxus's hand which was restraining him, away... "Don't mess with my prey..." Hibari glared at Xanxus before returning his glare back to you... "You dare defy me trash" He raised a brow Hibari didn't answer, instead, he just turned around to Xanxus and tried attacking him... "I won't need to fight back against trash like you.." Xanxus glared down at Hibari, you honestly didn't care what they did, you just wanted to focus on getting out of their reach, you used the time they were fighting to escape... "Oi" They both said in unison.. "Who gave you permission to leave, herbivore/trash..." They charged at you at the same time, you quickly got up and ran as fast as you could and for the rest of the day , you might have to focus on getting away from them!

You were hiding under a table, hoping no one would find you, despite being in such an obvious hiding place... you heard footsteps coming closer your way, your heart was about to jump out of your chest when the person ducked down and lifted the table cloth, only to realize it was Squalo "VOI! What're you doing down here!" Squalo yelled You pulled him in under the table with you, covering his mouth so he wouldn't talk... "Squ-chan, be quiet for a bit.." You said in a hushed voice as you heard footsteps approach the kitchen, you could only hope they didn't hear Squalo, which was impossible.. "Tch, damn trash.." You heard Xanxus curse as he left the kitchen.. Squalo managed to free himself from your grip .. "VOI! What're you doing?!" He yelled, completely ignoring what you'd said... "What are _YOU_ doing!?" You yelled back in a hushed voice... "Didn't I tell you to be quiet!" You panicked, hoping neither of them heard you.. "Why do I have to be quiet?!" He yelled again, you swore to yourself if he yelled again you'd snap, even if it was Squalo... "Because, Hibari and Xanxus will kill me if they find me" You frowned.. "And why is that?" He asked sarcastically, he wasn't yelling, but his voice was loud.. Squalo's voice was naturally loud, and you couldn't do anything about it! "B-Because" You began, trying to hold back your anger "Because I seem to have disturbed their sleep.." Sqaulo smirked.. "Well then, you deserve what's happening to you now..." "S-Squ-chan.." You frowned.. "I'll just have to let you know, no one and I mean no one, got by unharmed if they woke up the boss, worst case scenario, he kills them.." He grinned and rested his head on your lap, before he started blabbering on about how dangerous Xanxus is, you unconsciously started braiding his hair along the way.. Squalo was done talking or more like bragging after what seemed like an hour... He got up relaxed before losing it and hitting his head on top of the table trying to get up from how angry he was.. "VOI! What the hell is this.." He yelled, louder than ever... "Oh this?" You said as you pulled his braided hair and grinned.. "Isn't it pretty?" "The hell it is!" He yelled before he got outside from under the table... You'd think he'd continue yelling but it was quiet, too quiet... You decided to go out as well to check what happened outside.. "S-Squ-chan..?" You looked up and your eyes widened in shock, Xanxus was glaring at the both of you.. "What were you trash doing under that table?" He demanded an answer.. "Hiding from you...?" You replied still in shock, he just glared at you and turned around to leave, ignoring Squalo... You sighed with relief, Squalo on the other hand, didn't seem to care about Xanxus being in the room, but he did seem to care about being ignored, you covered his mouth quickly before he said anything and let go as Xanxus left the room... "Squ-chan!" You frowned, but he just gave you a scornful look and left the room... You sighed and headed over to your room, wondering how Gokudera and Lambo were doing...

You entered your room quietly, not wanting to wake them up.. You saw Gokudera was sleeping and looking better than he was before, you were relieved for a while before noticing that Lambo was not anywhere in sight! You panicked, looking around your room for Lambo but couldn't find him, you only assumed he was outside, hoping he didn't go to Hibari or Xanxus's room... You ran out your room and closed the door behind you quietly.. "Lambo-chan!" You called out while searching the hallway.. "Where are you?!" You got no answer, which only made you panic even more, you headed over to Hibari's room, to your surprise, the door was open, you quietly checked to see if anyone was inside but no one was in sight... You went outside and started to think of all the places he could be "Well, he couldn't possibly be in the kitchen or anywhere downstairs, I was just there moments ago!" You thought.. There was only one place left, one place you'd rather not have to enter, and that place was Xanxus's room...

You quietly headed over to his room, hoping he wasn't there... You noticed the door to his room was slightly open and peeked inside to see what was going on and there was Lambo! You sighed with relief, and entered the room to take him but where taken aback when you noticed Lambo was messing around Xanxus's wine bottles... "Psst! Lambo-chan ..." You called over to him in a hushed voice, but he just looked at you and stuck out his tongue before going back to his object of interest, the wine bottles... "Is this juice! Lambo-san wants to drink juice!" His face was breaming with curiosity as he opened one of the wine bottles, you couldn't stop him fast enough, he drank two mouthfuls before someone pulled the wine bottle from his mouth... Someone..? You looked up and saw that, that someone was Xanxus, he looked at the wine bottle then tsked before throwing it at the wall... "Damn brat" he hissed making Lambo jump before making a face that looked like he was on the verge of tears again.. "Scary..." Xanxus just glared down at him... Lambo's face suddenly turned red and his eyes looked dreamy.. He got up.. "Hey big *Hic* Scary *Hic* Guy *Hic* Lambo-san's going to *Hic* Beat you up!" He ended the sentence with a strange laugh.. "He's drunk!" You panicked as you entered the room fearing what he might do but you were too late, Lambo jumped at Xanxus and started pulling at his hair, while delivering weak punches to his face, you quickly ran inside and pulled Lambo away from Xanxus... "Ahahaha, sorry about that...?" You had a goofy smile on your face, Xanxus glared down at you, you could see the vines appear on his face, "He snapped!" You panicked as you tried backing away to the door... Lambo kicked himself free from your grasp and pulled your hair... "Lambo-san's *Hic* The bad guy *Hic* Now!" He grinned while pulling your hair, Xanxus looked quite amused by the sight... "L-Let go Lambo.." You tried to free your hair from his grasp.. "Damn ahoshi, causing trouble again!?" Gokudera burst inside the room.. Xanxus went over to his chair and sat in his usual pose, ignoring his surroundings while drinking wine... Gokudera stormed over to Lambo and tried pulling him away from you... "G-Gokudera-kun, please take note that Lambo-chan's pulling my hair so it really hurts when you pull him like that!" You whined... "Uh, sorry (name)!" He loosened his grip on Lambo and started to tickle him, hoping he would let go of your hair... Lambo let go of your hair moments later, you sighed... Gokudera dropped Lambo, looking about ready to send him flying... "Hey, ahoshi, do you have any idea how much trouble you caused today?" Gokudera glared down at Lambo while cracking his knuckles.. Lambo just stared at him before sticking out his tongue... "Bleh, ahodera!" He said, making Gokudera snap.. "That's it! I'm seriously going to strangle you!" Gokudera yelled as he charged towards the drunk Lambo... "You guys..." Hibari stepped in the room... "Are to noisy!" He glared at everyone in the room.."Therefore you shall be bitten to death.." Hibari charged towards Gokudera who was punishing Lambo.. "I don't have time to deal with you, ahoshi, some other annoying guy showed up.." He said as he pushed Lambo away, not noticing he actually threw him... Gokudera charged towards Hibari and engaged in a fight with him, you wanted to stop the fight somehow, but decided it was hopeless, when you saw which direction Lambo was thrown in... Lambo knocked the wine glass out of Xanxus's hands causing it to break and stain his clothes... Xanxus was quiet for awhile before he got up "You bunch of trash..." He glared at Hibari and Gokudera as he threw a table towards their direction, they managed to dodge, but you knew it was going to get ugly soon, you didn't want to just step out without actually trying to stop the fight... "Hey guys! You shouldn't fight!" The three of them glared at you "Or just do whatever you want!" You sulked, grabbed Lambo who was now apparently sleeping and stormed out the room... You slammed the door, knowing that this would be the last time you'd see this room, that is if they didn't conveniently destroy the whole building along with it.. "VOI! Seems like something interesting is going inside that room! I should join in!" He smirked... You didn't want to think of what might happen if Squalo entered that fight, it was already enough with those three in there, you grabbed Squalo and ran outside the building.. "Voi! Let go!" He frowned... "Squ-chan, can you go bring some more of that wine, the one Xanxus drinks, please?" You smiled... Uh, sure?" Squalo gave you a confused look before heading out...

You headed over to your apartment, even though you were curious of what was going on with those three, you decided to go home for now and put Lambo to sleep, hoping if Gokudera was okay, he would return him to his parents.. You sighed when you entered your room, you placed Lambo in bed and went outside to your living room and sat on the couch.. "Ahhh~ It feels good to be home, even though today's second phase completely failed... I just hope tomorrow turns out to be a fine day" you thought before blacking out, that's how tired you were..

**_************************************************** ** _End of Chapter ************************************************** ****

**Author's note: **

I'm sorry I took my time with this, I just had no idea what to type in, that's why, if at some parts it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry XD I hope there are no spelling mistakes but there are bound to be, since I typed this in while I was half asleep, Anyway... I hope the person who is reading this enjoyed this chapter ^.^;


	6. Intrusion

"Damn you ahoshi, pulling dangerous stuff like that from your hair again!" someone yelled... "We can't go destroying this place too!" "Let go, ahodera!" There was so much noise around you, you could swear you heard Gokudera and Lambo's voice, you turned around, pulling the covers over you.. "Ngh...?" "See? You're going to wake her up, stop causing such a ruckus!" You got up half asleep.. "The one causing a ruckus would be you, wouldn't it?" They both stopped and stared at you, you were right, Gokudera and Lambo were the ones talking.. Apparently Gokudera was holding Lambo upside down and shaking him, trying to get out all the weird stuff from his hair.. Lambo suddenly burst into tears and pointed at you while Gokudera's face lit up, you could swear his eyes were sparkling with curiosity.. "M-Medusa!" Lambo screamed... Gokudera grabbed a notebook and started taking down notes, you raised a brow.. "That's right, ahoshi! You finally said something smart for once!" He looked at Lambo but then directed his attention to you, freaking you out.. "I never would've thought the Greek mythology gorgon, Medusa, actually existed!" Gokudera smiled like an idiot while taking down even more notes... You had no idea what was going on around you, after all, you just woke up, but one thing for sure, you knew you were being insulted.. "_Hey_..." You hissed, making both Lambo and Gokudera flinch.. "What's this about me being a gorgon.. Medusa you say?" You glared down at the both of them while lifting a brow... "Well, it would've been convenient if I was Medusa, I would've just turned the both of you to stone right now, life would be so much easier.." You smirked.. "(Name)...?" Gokudera looked up at you making you fully awake, realizing what you were saying.. "Ah! A-Anyway, what're you doing here, Gokudera-kun?" You frowned... "Uh, about that..." He laughed nervously trying not to make eye contact, you had a bad feeling and burst outside your room... "W-W-What is this?! What're you guys doing here?!" You yelled at the top of your voice, in your living room Xanxus was making himself comfy by stretching himself out on your couch while Hibari sat on your kitchen counter yawning... You stared at them in disbelief.. "I can, um.. Explain.." Gokudera ran in behind you.. "Please do so!" you yelled "Uh well, you see... We can't go back to our homes.." Having said that, Xanxus and Hibari made an irritated face expression.. "And why is that?" You asked in surprise.. "Well, I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this, but every time I tried going home I'd end up at your place, it's probably the same for the both of them" Gokudera explained, but you didn't really get it, how could they end up at your place? "An illusion,huh... Must be that old geezer's doing.." Xanxus cursed... "W-Well.. If it's like that, I guess I've got no choice..." You sighed with a smile.. "Hey you, you understand that coming out in such an unkempt look is against the rules right.." Hibari jumped off the counter and grabbed his tonfas.. "Hey Hibari! I don't think you should be acting like that in someone else's house!" Gokudera jumped in front of you as if trying to protect you but Hibari just ignored him... "B-But Hibari is right too.." Gokudera turned around.. " I think you should get a good look in the mirror and fix yourself up, if you don't want me mistaking you for Medusa again.." You twitched.. "Anyway, I'm taking this idiot to his house.." Gokudera dragged Lambo out of your apartment "I don't want to! I don't want to go, ahodera, let go!" Lambo yelled... "Huh? Noway!" Gokudera yelled back.. "Now now, Gokudera-kun, I guess it's okay for him to stay for a little longer..." you smiled "See? Even the Medusa looking lady wants me to stay!"Gokudera sighed as he put Lambo down "Medusa looking lady..?" You twitched from the thought... "Well, I'm going to go take a bath.." "Sure, I'll take care of things in your place.." Gokudera smiled, Xanxus just yawned before going to sleep, he was acting overly comfortable... Hibari glared at you.. You sighed and went inside your room to grab something to change into and a towel while looking in the mirror like you were told to...

You had to cover your mouth to hold in your scream, you were absolutely shocked from the way your hair looked, it was standing up in all directions.. "They had every right to call me Medusa.." You sulked as you grabbed your stuff and headed for the bathroom quickly... You jumped in the water, which made you feel like you were floating on clouds.. "This is so relaxing, I should do this more often.." You thought, as you closed your eyes, day dreaming of things that made you feel even more relaxed... "Ah, ahoshi! Don't go over there!" Gokudera yelled outside... Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open, making you flinch... "Lambo-san's here!" Gokudera ran in after him before a blush managed to find it's way to his face... "S-Sorry about that (Name)..." Gokudera grabbed Lambo quickly and ran out the bathroom slamming the door behind him.. It took you sometime to process what just happened, but one thing for sure, you needed time to recover from the shock.. You got out after sometime, still in shock from what just happened, you crept over to your room, ignoring everyone in the living room, and threw yourself on your bed, while stuffing your face in your pillow, screaming.. You cursed your own stupidity for not locking the door.. "I was forced to live with them from today onwards, so it's not my fault, yeah?" You tried reassuring yourself... "(Name)..?" Gokudera knocked on your door... You got up and opened the door.. "Yes?" You answered, trying to forget what happened moments ago.. "I'm going to take Lambo home.. I think you should take care of these two here.." He glanced at Hibari and Xanxus before he grabbed Lambo and ran out your apartment... You looked at the both of them before snapping, they looked like they were just about to fight.. "Hey you two.. I might have been okay with you guys fighting before, but here's different... This is my apartment, you destroy anything in it, and there will be hell to pay!" You threatened but they just yawned and glared at each other, completely ignoring you... "Hey!" You yelled.. "Tch. Whatever, herbivore.." Hibari glared at you before leaving your apartment.. "Eh..?" You stared at the door dumbfounded... Xanxus's yawn made you jump.. You didn't like the idea of being alone with him.. "Uhm... I'm going to go sleep...?" You glanced at Xanxus before heading over to your room.. "Hey trash, what about my food.." He raised a brow... "Sure.." You rolled your eyes as you went inside your room, got dressed, and left your apartment..

You didn't like the idea of having to take care of people who were intruding on you, but you somehow enjoyed it... You walked over to the super market, feeling more relaxed than ever, Namimori had always been peaceful, and that's one of the reasons you loved living there... You quickly got everything you needed from the super market and headed back home.. "I'm home.." You said as you opened the door.. "Ah, welcome back.." Gokudera was sitting on the couch reading a book, while Xanxus sat on your armchair.. "Hm.." Was the greeting you got from him, it's not like you were expecting him to say anything like welcome back or anything, but you at least wanted to feel welcome at your own home! You gave Gokudera a smile and headed for the kitchen, placing everything on the counter and sighing.. "Psst! Gokudera-kun!" You called over to Gokudera.. "Yes, (Name)?" He got up and walked over to you.. "Uh well, this is embarrassing but, I don't really know how to cook, so uh, I thought maybe you knew how to?" You gave him a hopeful smile.. Gokudera didn't answer... "Please?" You titled your head giving him a pitiful look.. "Guess I've got no choice.." "Thank you!" You smiled, as you headed over to your room.. "I'm counting on you Gokudera-kun" You waved as you entered your room... "It feels good to rely on someone for a change.." You sighed..

You left your room after an half an hour in panic, you heard your smoke alarm, you couldn't see anything in the living room from how much smoke there was, you tried running over to the kitchen but tripped.. "Ouch.." You kicked to see what made you trip, you didn't like what you felt.. "Hey trash, who gave you permission to kick me.." "I knew it!" You thought.. "X-Xanxus.." "Hm.." He raised a brow... "H-How can you be so calm when there's so much smoke around you!" You lectured but he didn't answer.. "Geez, will it kill you if you answered for once.." You got up and stomped over to the kitchen... "Gokudera-kun?" You tried waving the smoke away... "(Name), I'm sorry, it seems I've failed..." Gokudera said as he tried extinguishing the fire on the stove... "Uh, it's fine really, but more importantly, are you okay?" You asked.. "Uh, I'm fine, but the food..." He coughed as he walked out the kitchen, the smoke cleared soon enough, you looked at the food, if you could call it food anymore, there was just a bunch of black ashes left in place of the meat you bought... A grin crept up your face, you somehow found the situation amusing... "Guess we're eating pasta today.." You sighed... It was the easiest recipe you could come up with.. "There's a bit of meat left, I guess I could use it for the pasta.." You thought... You prepared everything and luckily, the pasta turned out okay, you stared at the plates, proud of yourself for a bit before placing them on the dinning table and calling both Gokudera and Xanxus over, Hibari didn't come back yet, and you guessed he wouldn't... They both came and sat down, Xanxus stared at the food making a face that said "_You expect me to eat this?_" "X-Xanxus.." You began.. "There's burnt food ash in the kitchen, if you're not satisfied with this.." You smiled... Xanxus just glared at you before he began eating which was a miracle in itself..

There was an awkward silence among the three of you.. "At least they're eating.." You thought as you began eating as well... You didn't like the silence though and decided to break it.. "Ah! Gokudera-kun, you called me Medusa this morning, do you have interest in these kind of things..?" You asked, hoping this would start a conversation... His face lit up, just like it did when he saw you this morning.. "Of course I do, (Name)! I love anything out of the ordinary, an U.M.A' for example.. There's even one at our school!" He said proudly... "Uh, I don't think that's something you should say so proudly..." You thought.. "U.M.A? And there's one at your school...?" You asked.. "U.M.A stands for Unidentified Mysterious Animal... Yes, a transfer student, Shitt.P, Though she only answers when people call her, Sh...Sh..Shittopi-chan!" He struggled while saying that last line... "Shittopi-chan...?" You remained rather confused for awhile.. "Yes! You should meet her sometime, (Name).." His face looked so proud, you couldn't bare it... "A-And, what about you, Xanxus...? What do you have interest in?" You directed your attention to Xanxus, hoping he would join the conversation... Gokudera rolled his eyes.. "This guy doesn't have interest in anything, probably..." He gave him a sour look... "Don't say that, Gokudera-kun, I'm sure he has interest in something as well... Xanxus slammed down his fork on the table, making you both flinch... "My only interest is crushing down a fly called, Tsunayoshi Sawada..." His voice sounded so hateful while saying the person's name.. "Why you..!" Gokudera got up abruptly... "Tsunayoshi Sawada...?" You asked.. "The first candidate to become the 10th Vongola boss..." Gokudera said proudly, a vine appeared on Xanxus's face, you knew it was better to change the subject quickly, you didn't want to lose your house! "I-I see... Can you sit down now though, Gokudera-kun..?" "Tch.." He sat back down... "Anyway, what else do you have interest in...?" You asked, hoping this would change the subject... "Being the 10th's right hand man! And in 10th, I mean Tsuna..." He glared at Xanxus before smiling at you... You slammed your head on the table.. "(Name)... What's wrong..?" Gokudera asked.. "Oh nothing..." You got up and grabbed your plate and headed over to the kitchen.. "Every thing's perfectly fine!" You smiled as you put your plate in the sink and headed over to your room... "Really?" "Yeah, why wouldn't it be, I mean, you two are itching to fight, right?" Gokudera didn't answer, he only looked ashamed.. "See..? Every thing's fine.." You smiled again before entering your room and slamming the door behind you... You opened the door.. "Oh and, you guys will have to share the guest room, be friendly, okay?" You smirked.. "Eh, what do you mean we have to share a room, (Name)!" Gokudera's voice was enraged.. Xanxus just got up and sat down on the armchair in the living room... "It's exactly what it means.." "I have to share a room with this person.." He gave Xanxus a mocking look... "Yes you do, and maybe with Hibari as well, work hard, you might even become friends over night.." "Ehh?!" Gokudera stared at you in shock, you knew this was going to take forever if you didn't leave now, you slammed your room's door behind you and locked the door, ignoring any yelling outside, you headed over to your bed..

"Haa, I hope the guest room is still there by tomorrow.." You thought as you sunk your head in your pillow... You raised up your hand, memories of the day you met them till today rushed through your head, making you clench your fist.. "They seriously need something to teach them a lesson..." You thought... "Maybe I will make them spend the day with the thing/person they hate most...? Yes, I'll do just that.." You had a vengeful look on your face... You couldn't beat them physically, so you decided you'd beat them mentally, I mean imagine all the stress someone could get from just having their object of hate in front of them, or with them, for a whole day...

_*******************************************_**End of Chapter**_**********************************************_

_**Author's note:**_

Well, this chapter was totally random XD I didn't know what to type, so this was all I could come up with ._. I'm sorry XD I wouldn't be surprised if someone thought "WTH is going on with this fanfic" XD Well, It's not like I know either though... Squ-chan didn't come in this chapter, I didn't see any chance to put him in it, hopefully, I'll find an opportunity to put him in the next chapter, for those people who like Squalo, well, I'm one of those people XDDD And, I'll try making chapter 7 longer than this one or at least make it make more sense XD _**(**I mentioned a character from the manga in this chapter, so I'm sorry if this is a spoiler somehow.. XD**) Thank you to Anisthasia who gave me an idea for their third phase, which I will be typing in chapter 7, you're awesome! ^_^ **_


	7. 3rd phase:Fail

You went out of your room quietly early in the morning, despite being sleepy, you were wide awake.. You were so excited about your 'revenge plans' that you barely got any sleep, you rubbed your eyes so you could see your surroundings better, your eyes widened in surprise as you took in your surroundings, there was a white lion resting near your couch which Xanxus was sleeping on, but at that point, you were completely ignoring his presence.. "C-C-Cute!" You screamed, your 'cute' hardly sounded like the word 'cute' at all, instead, it sounded like you were screaming in panic which made Gokudera burst out of the guest room.. "What's wrong, (Name)!?" You walked over to the white lion and leaned over to pet it, not noticing Gokudera, even after he yelled, at this point, you were in complete bliss to even notice anyone around you.. Gokudera sighed.. "Geez, you seem perfectly fine.." You looked up.. "Eh? You're here too, Gokudera-kun?" You said with a dreamy look on your face... He just rolled his eyes before noticing the white lion.. "Gah! What's a box animal doing in here!?" He yelled... "Not like I care anyway, it seems harmless, I'm going back to sleep..." He waved.. "Hey.." You frowned.. "It's rude to address _him _ as _it ...!_" You loved animals to the point where you found humans inferior to them.. Gokudera just gave you a blank stare before heading over to the guest room and closing the door behind him.. "Ah geez, why doesn't anyone understand my love for animals.." You thought as you sighed before directing your full attention back to the lion who didn't seem to mind you stroking it's fur, well, you didn't mind doing this either, you would do it forever if you could, even though it tried to bite your hand countless times which you luckily avoided... "So, who's your owner?" You asked the lion as if it would answer you.. You'd understand if it was a stray cat that somehow managed to enter your apartment, but a lion? That's unheard of.. You only just noticed, but Xanxus had been glaring at you for quite sometime now... "G-Good morning..." You awkwardly smiled.. "Hey trash, what do you think you're doing with Bester?" He yawned as he rested his cheek on his left hand.. "Bester..? Is that his name?" Your face lit up, Xanxus didn't answer your question, you only assumed that was a yes.. "Wah! Such a cute name!" You directed your attention back to Bester... "Is he yours?" You asked.. Xanxus didn't answer, instead he just grabbed a strange-looking box, which apparently Bester disappeared into... "Does that answer your question, trash." He smirked... "Tch. Stingy.." you frowned as you stuck out your tongue, you didn't quite understand what just happened, but you didn't like the fact that Bester wasn't there anymore... "Breakfast..." He lifted a brow, you sighed, Xanxus didn't need to use as much words to communicate with you, you'd understood what he wanted with just a word or two from him, even though you didn't really like the idea... You didn't answer and just got up and headed over to the kitchen, ignoring him, you were trying to give him a taste of his own medicine, which he didn't seem affected by in the least..."Guess I'm making omelets, it's the simplest thing I can think of, after all, it's just eggs with ketchup on top, right...?" You thought, rather confused while trying to boast your confidence in your cooking, which didn't help...

You were done sooner than expected, miraculously, the omelets turned out pretty good, all that was left was to top it off with ketchup, people usually wrote words with the ketchup, but there was no way in hell you were going to do that.. "Damned trash, what's taking you so long!" Xanxus yelled impatiently, startling you, causing you to write a bitter word unconsciously on his omelet with the ketchup bottle in your hand "Here.." You gritted your teeth, trying not to slam the plate on the table near the couch... Xanxus got up, face darkening as soon as he saw the plate.. "Oh geez, don't tell me you're not going to eat this." You raised a brow while crossing your arms.. "Hey trash, what is this.." "Ah, I knew it!" You thought... "Eh?!" Xanxus pulled you in close near the plate, surprising you for a bit... You looked at the plate but didn't understand why he wouldn't eat or why he was complaining in the first place... "There's nothing wrong with it.. Eh-?" Paying attention to the details for once, you noticed you wrote the word trash with ketchup on his omelet.. "Eek, I must've done that unconsciously when I was mad back there..." You sweat drop from the thought that couldn't be voiced.. "A-All I have to do is get rid of this ketchup, right?" And as in 'ketchup' you meant the word trash, you spread out the ketchup along the omelet... "There, happy?" You glanced up at Xanxus and backed away from the plate... "You expect me to eat this?" He raised a brow, making you snap... "Well I'm sorry, _Xanxus-sama._" You replied sarcastically while saying his name mockingly.. "You being the skilled cook that you are, probably know the difference between good and bad food, so why don't you demonstrate those skills in the kitchen, I could learn a tip or two from you.." You pasted on a fake smile while pointing towards the kitchen... "You sure you should be saying stuff like that, trash?" Xanxus pointed his gun towards your forehead.. "I regret nothing.." You said with a deadpan expression.. Xanxus lowered his gun after sometime before breaking out into a fit of hysterical laughter... "What's so funny?!" You fumed with anger... Xanxus regained his composure but didn't answer, as expected... "S-Suit yourself!" You yelled as you stomped over to your room.. "Geez, just you wait, I'll bring this Tsunayoshi Sawada person here, I'm sure he'll put you in your place!" At that time, you had the image in your head that Tsuna was a big scary guy..

You found out from Gokudera that Tsuna goes to the same school as him, Namimori Middle School.. You headed over to the place, it was huge you barely found your way around, luckily for you, someone named Ryohei offered to show you around the school.. "Uh, Ryohei-kun... Do you know someone named Tsunayoshi Sawada?" You got straight to the point, you didn't want to waste time going around the place.. "Eh, Tsuna.. Of course I do!" He grinned while facing you.. "Do you know where I can find him then?" "Ahh, I'll take you to where he is!" You were thankful that he was going to show you where Tsuna was, but you wished he'd quiet down, his voice was seriously loud, well, compared to Squalo, it was nothing... Ryohei motioned you to follow him, you ran in behind him to catch up, soon, you were inside a classroom.. "Hey Tsuna!" Ryohei yelled.. "Ah, Onii-chan!" The person shrieked, you only guessed it was Tsuna... "That's Tsuna.." Ryohei pointed at the person sitting in the middle of the classroom with Gokudera.. "Ah, (Name!) Gokudera greeted... You were shocked, the images in your head of Tsuna absolutely shattered... Tsuna was just a second year fragile middle school student.. "Why is Xanxus having a hard time with this kid..?" You snorted from the thought.. "(Name)..?" Gokudera looked at you in confusion... "Ah, I came here to talk to Tsunayoshi Sawada.." You coughed, trying to brush off the laughter.. "O-Okay.." Tsuna replied timidly as he followed you outside... At first, you'd intended to trick Tsuna into agreeing, without bringing up Xanxus, but you thought it was way too unfair since Tsuna reminded you of a puppy, you couldn't do anything so underhanded.. "Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun.." "Tsuna's fine..." "Okay, Tsuna-kun! I wanted to ask you for a favor, I know the possibilities of you agreeing are 0.5% but it's worth a shot..." You hoped he'd listen to you till the end... "Hey, herbivores! What're you crowding the hallway for!?" Hibari charged in towards you and Tsuna.. "Eek! Hibari-san!" Tsuna panicked.. You just stared at Hibari and smiled... "Ehh, so you go to this school, Hibari.." You looked in surprise.. "Ah, (Name)! I think it's better if you run now, if you don't want to be bitten to death!" Tsuna tugged your sleeve... You seriously couldn't understand why Xanxus was bothered by someone like Tsuna... "Now now, Hibari, you shouldn't treat guests like that..." You lectured while Tsuna looked at you as if you were crazy.. "Eh, wait, how do you know Hibari..?" Tsuna looked at you in shock.. "Eh, how you say? We live together!" You smiled... Tsuna stared at you wide-eyed.. "I'll bite you to death!" Hibari charged at you first, irritated from the information you were giving out... "Anyway, Tsuna-kun, we better run..." You sweat drop as you motioned Tsuna to run after you to a near by classroom.. You closed the door behind you while placing desks in front of the door to avoid Hibari from coming in... "Ah, (Name)... I don't think that will stop Hibari from coming in..." "Ahahaha, we can only hope he wont...?" "Yeah..." Tsuna replied nervously.."Anyway, Tsuna-kun, who do Gokudera and Hibari hate the most...?" "Eh.." Tsuna was surprised by your question.. "Ah, well you see, I just need this information, urgently.." You pleaded.. "Ah, well... Who Gokudera hates... Well, you couldn't call it hate, but he has some sort of one-sided rivalry with Yamamoto, he fights a lot with Ryohei and Lambo, and he always tries to pick a fight with Hibari..." He smiled.. "And Hibari...?" "Hibari..." His face darkened as if he was scared.. "Hibari hates every single person on this planet.." "Figured as much.." You thought... "But well, if it's someone he really hates, it'd be Rokudo Mukuro..." "Thank you, Tsuna-kun!" You smiled as you moved the desks out of the way and headed outside.. "Your information was really helpful!" You waved as you ran towards the courtyard... "Well, I'm going to go check on this Yamamoto guy, since I already know what Lambo, Hibari, and Ryohei are like... I'm going to choose one of them that will apply the most damage..."Ah! Ryohei-kun!" You spotted him running around the courtyard.. "It's you again.." He ran over to you.. "Sorry, but do you know someone named Yamamoto..?" You asked.. "Ah, I do, but I'm not sure if that's the Yamamoto you want..." "Can you show me where he is..?" "Mm, sure.." He grinned, you followed him as you ran over to the baseball court.

"Hey! Yamamoto!" He yelled... "Ah, senpai!" Yamamoto greeted.. "This is Yamamoto.." Ryohei introduced... "Hello.." He smiled.. You were taken in by the joyful atmosphere around him making you feel relaxed.. "I'm going to continue running, to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he continued his laps around the courtyard. "Well, this is Yamamoto huh? He seems like a pretty nice guy, I don't think I should involve him in all this.." You thought, as you started to space out... "Is something the matter..?" Yamamoto leaned in close with a smile on his face causing you to jump back.. "Ah, n-no, nothing.. I was just thinking of something, that's all..." You smiled with a slight blush on your face.. "Well, I'm going to head out, Yama-chan.. Hope you don't mind me calling you that.." You waved.. "Then, see you some other time.." Yamamoto waved back, not losing the smile on his face...

You sighed as you went back to your apartment... You couldn't get a hold of the person called Rokudo Mukuro... "Great..eh!" You froze on the spot, realizing you forgot to ask Tsuna to come over... "Ah god, why am I so stupid sometimes?" You thought aloud.. "You just realized it?" Xanxus smirked.. "You're the last person I want to see right now!" You thought... You needed something to calm you down right now, and there was only one thing you could think of that will help... "Xanxus.." You scooted over to him... "Hmm..?" He raised a brow.. "Bring out Bester, please..?" You pleaded, trying to pull off the 'puppy eyes' act which didn't seem to work.. "You want to die that badly trash..." Xanxus sat up.. "Rather, I want to hug Bester..." You corrected... "You really are stupid, who hugs a lion." He gave you a brittle laugh.. "I do! Never underestimate my love for cats..." You said proudly... Xanxus grabbed the box which Bester disappeared into earlier and placed the ring on his hand in it while turning it around as if opening a door... You closed your eyes unconsciously.. As you opened your eyes again, you saw Bester in front of you.. "Uwah!" You blushed as you ran over and hugged it ... "You think I'm doing this for free..." Xanxus smirked as he rested his cheek on his left hand... "... No..." You grimaced from the thought... Xanxus made a pleased face as he closed his eyes... You sighed as you directed your attention back to Bester... "You're super cute, you know that, Bester." You smiled as you snuggled Bester.. "Unlike your owner.." You muttered... Bester didn't seem to like it when you spoke badly about Xanxus and growled, which you found adorable... You fell asleep as you rested on Bester, totally forgetting what you were supposed to do today..

"Wake up, trash.." "Gya!" Your head slammed on the floor.. "Ouch.." You got up as you rubbed the back of your head... Bester was gone, which explains why you were woken up rather violently... "Geez, what was that for?!" You yelled.. "Tch. You sleep like the dead!" He yelled back... "Hmph! Whatever!" You got up and stomped over to your room, you'd already lost count of how many times you've had to replay this scenario.. You lay down on your bed.. "Hm.. Well, it doesn't look like their third phase will work out... I'd feel bad if I had Tsuna stay here alone with Xanxus, god knows what might happen.." You sighed.. "And, Yamamoto and Ryohei both seem like nice people, I can't possibly get them involved in this.. Lambo as well..." "Guess I've got no choice but to go out with Gokudera and Hibari somewhere..." You thought as you got dressed and headed out, ignoring Xanxus...

You went over to Namimori Middle School again, but this time, you went to pick up Gokudera and Hibari, you waited for them at the gate.. "Ah, (Name)!" Gokudera waved as he ran towards you.. "What're you doing here..." He asked.. "Oh, I'm just here to pick you up.." "Huh, why?" "Well... I thought we should go out and do something fun..." "Eh..." Gokudera was lost in thought.. "It's not what you're thinking, now erase those thoughts!" You lifted a brow.. "Ah! Of course it's not!" He gave you an awkward smile while rubbing the back of his head... "Well, where's Hibari..?" "What do you need, herbivore.." Hibari crept in behind Gokudera... "Speak of the devil.." You thought... "Oh nothing, since you're both here, follow me.." You were getting glared at by the girls who you guessed were their fans... "Ahh, if you lived with them, I wonder if you'd still obsess over them like this.." You thought... "Tch. Hibari.." Gokudera didn't seem to like the idea of Hibari being next to him... "Not interested.." Hibari said as he walked past you... "Geez, Hibari!" You pulled his jacket causing it to fall on the ground.. "Ops..!" You stared at the jacket that was laying on the ground in shock... Hibari turned around and glared at you while the girls around you started chattering... You picked up the jacket before Hibari could reach it.. "Hmm" "I'll give this to you if you follow me obediently, Hibari..." You smirked.. He just stared at you for a few seconds before turning his back to you and walking away.. "Ah! Hibari! Don't be like that, just come with us!" You ran after him.. "(Name)! Just forget about this irritating guy!" Gokudera yelled as he ran after you...

Somehow, you managed to convince Hibari to come with you, but that cost you a few bruises on your arms from trying to block his tonfas... "Uh, so where do you guys want to go?" You cheerfully asked but the two of them turned around and gave you a look that said '_are you kidding me?!'_ "Okay... Let me rephrase that, let's head over there..." You pointed over to one of the benches in the park you were in.. You sat down, patting the spot next to you.. Hibari ignored you, while Gokudera glared at him before sitting down... "S-So... You guys seem rather close, hahaha..." You tried to irritate them by your words, but the tension in the air didn't help... "The hell we are!" Gokudera got up in anger.. "Perfect.." You tried hiding the smile from your face.. Hibari simply replied with a 'hm' as he glanced over at Gokudera before directing his attention back to the ground.. "Ugh! You seriously piss me off!" Gokudera yelled again.. "A herbivore like you is not worth my time.." Hibari raised a brow as he glared down on Gokudera.. "Why you...!" Gokudera charged towards Hibari, but he dodged his punches as if they were playing a child's game.."Why am I having a feeling I'm forgetting something at home...?" You wondered but couldn't seem to remember what you'd forgotten... Gokudera snapped before long, grabbing his dynamite, surprising you.. You got up quickly and held him back.. "G-Gokudera-kun, please respect public property!" You lectured.. "Tch.." He glared at you before settling down... "So... Should we head somewhere else...?" You smiled but they both didn't answer, they were in a bitter mood to even bother with you... You headed over to a near by candy store and bought some chocolate.. You went over to Gokudera and offered him some, despite knowing very well he hated sweet things... "Ah, no... Me towards sweet things... Just no..." "But... Even after I went through all the trouble of buying it...?" You gave him a sad look... "Geh!" Gokudera jumped back as he snatched a chocolate bar from your hand and ate it all in one go.. You found it rather amusing to watch his rather strange face expressions as he chewed on the chocolate, you could swear his face changed color too... You headed over to Hibari and offered him some as well but he just ignored you... You poked him in the stomach, he didn't budge, so you continued to do so until he finally snapped.. "Hey! Do you want to be bitten to dea-!" He couldn't continue his sentence, the moment he started talking, you shoved the chocolate in his mouth... "Tasty, right?" You grinned as you ate some as well... "That was a daring act, with a lot of consequences to follow later... But totally worth it!" You thought, Hibari is a stubborn type of person, so you only had one way of dealing with him, and that was to force him into doing what you wanted him to do.. His face darkened as he swallowed the chocolate, looking about ready to send you flying... "So~ Should we head home..?" You said in an amused tone, you weren't done with your revenge, but you decided that was it for one day, it was almost evening after all...

You panted as you tried opening the door to your apartment in panic, you had to run all the way to your place, since Hibari was chasing after you, seriously planning to land a hit on you... All you could think at that time was "_Damn, don't you run out of stamina, ever?!_" The key slipped from your hands, causing you to panic even more, you tried placing the key in the door but your hand kept slipping, making you curse aloud.. "VOI!" You heard a yell from inside your apartment.. "Squ-chan!" You yelled in surprise as you finally opened the door... "Damned boss! Why aren't you satisfied with anything!" Squalo yelled.. Xanxus just ignored him before giving you a look that said.. "_Oh look who decided to show up..."_ "What're you doing here, Squ-chan!?" You asked in surprise... "I'm here cause my damned boss called me over saying it was urgent, but it was just to cook him a damned meal!" He yelled while vines appeared on his face, he was seriously pissed off... "Now now... Calm down.." You said but he just glared at you as if saying '_it's your damned fault too!' _Xanxus just rested on the couch while drinking wine directly from the bottle, and it wasn't his first either, you looked around him, there were two empty wine bottles next to him... He grabbed one of them and threw it at Squalo.. "You're noisy.." He complained.. "VOI! The hell was that for!?" Squalo yelled, louder than ever, you felt your ear drums were close to exploding... You found it funny that Xanxus answered Squalo's question before he even asked it... Hibari came in ignoring everyone and headed over to the guest room... Gokudera came in after him... As soon as he noticed Squalo, he started glaring at him, but Squalo was too bothered by Xanxus to even care about Gokudera...

"Voi! Your damned food's here.." He slammed the plate on the table next to Xanxus... Xanxus sat up and stared at the food for a while before he began eating, Squalo stomped towards the door.. "Ah, Squ-chan... Stay a little longer!" You smiled... "Say what?!" He glared at you before he walked out and slammed the door behind him... "Yup, he's seriously pissed off..." You thought... You couldn't help but wonder how someone Xanxus's age could act so spoilt sometimes... Sometimes..? heck, always! Gokudera headed over to the guest room as well, you heard one sided yelling but decided to ignore it, even after hearing the sound of stuff being thrown, so long as it wasn't an explosive sound, you didn't mind, more or less, you couldn't do anything about it... You stared at Xanxus who was yawning while stretching himself out on your couch, preparing to sleep.. You took his plate and put it in the sink. As you headed over to your room, you turned off the lights in the living room, it wasn't that late at night, but it seemed like everyone was going to sleep... It wasn't a smart idea though, you couldn't see well in the dark and ended up bumping your head on your room's door.. "Ouch..." You whined as you rubbed your forehead before opening the door and closing it behind you..

Stretching yourself out on your bed, you felt as if every bone in your body had been broken.. "What can I say..? their 'third phase' was a complete fail.." You chuckled.. "Well, at least it was interesting, and I got to meet some new people today... Along with Bester.. I wonder if Xanxus will let me see Bester again..." You sighed as you dozed off, not minding what you might have to do tomorrow...

************************************************ _End of Chapter_ *************************************************

**Author's note:**

Hmm, well that was a bit, weird..? IDK XD Either way, it was once again random, well, that's just how I get my ideas.. I typed one event after another, forgetting the main point of this chapter =.=; Gomen.. XD So~ I was thinking of turning this fanfic into romance, since I get asked that question, whether or not the 'reader' will end up with someone... I'm not sure yet, but I _might _turn it into romance, but even if I did, if you expect anything too cute or fluffy you've got the wrong person XD I'm not a romance type of person, sooooo, don't expect too much if this fanfic becomes romance.. I reach a dead end everytime I try thinking up something cute for one of the characters, for example, Xanxus, trying to keep him in character while adding romance is hard.. This is kind of how I picture it... "Reader: Is it okay if I like you...? - Xanxus: ... Do whatever you want.. *walks away*" Even that is out of character, honestly, I can't imagine Xanxus in the romance category XDDD Well, I'll see how that turns out~ ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter, aside from my ranting XD (Oh, and IK Bester is a liger, but I guess it depends on which form Xanxus has him take XD)


	8. Octopus

You felt something wet and rough against your cheek as you slept, not liking what you were feeling you waved one of your hands as if telling whatever that was disturbing your sleep to go away. "Mmm...?" You felt your hands go inside something warm. "...Warm...?!" Your eyes burst open as you got up quickly. "Gya!" You screamed.

You could swear you woke up the whole building by now. "Eh?! Bester?!" you exclaimed in shock as you looked at Bester who was cheerfully biting your hand. "More importantly, stop biting my hand!" you luckily managed to pull your hand out of Bester's mouth, fortunately, there were only bite marks, only his fangs managed to sink in enough to draw blood.. "Haa, it hurts." you shook your right hand as you got up for some bandages.. "But I guess I should be thankful I didn't end up losing my hand." You sighed with relief.

"Hm?" You went outside to the living room and looked around. "That's strange, where's Xanxus?" He was usually sleeping on the couch or just sitting there, but today he was nowhere to be found. "Well, whatever. I should go and wash my hand." You went inside the bathroom, and walked over to the sink. Yawning as you turned on the tab, you heard the sound of the shower tab go off... "Eh..?!" Your eyes widened in surprise as you were washing your hand.. "Quite the wound you've got there, trash." Xanxus smirked, you couldn't see his face but you knew he was smirking. "S-Shut up." You said in a nervous voice. "Besides, how shameless can you get!" You yelled. "How can you just go take a shower at someone else's house!?" You knew you were being unreasonable, but you had no choice, you just wanted to escape this awkward situation. "Me, shameless?" he laughed. "I think the shameless one would be you." "Hah?! Who are you calling shameless!?" You yelled. "No, you're not shameless." "Of course I'm not!" You said proudly. "You're shameless trash." You nodded. "Yes yes, shameless tr- Who are you calling shameless trash!?" You fumed with anger. "The one who entered the bathroom despite the fact someone was taking a shower inside." You knew he was toying with you, but you didn't like it, not in the least.

"Now listen here..." You turned around and pointed your finger in his face. "If you think I have any interest in someone like you what so ever, then you're highly mistaken!" You said proudly, he didn't answer, instead, he just went to grab the towel behind you. "Eh...?!" Your eyes widened in shock, instead of walking around you to grab the towel, he leaned in close to you and grabbed it. You weren't sure whether to be angry or embarrassed, Xanxus just looked down on you and smirked, you jumped back while blushing all the way to your ears.. "You! You're being way out of character today! You better return to your lazy couch hogging self by the time you get out of the bathroom!" You yelled as you stormed out of the bathroom.

Bester was waiting outside the bathroom door, which reminded you of the wound on your hand, you sighed. "I better go bandage this." You thought before suddenly remembering the first aid kit was in the cabinet inside the bathroom.. You slumped down and started sulking from the thought of having to enter in there again.

Xanxus came out while drying his hair with a towel before throwing himself down on the couch and closing his eyes. You sighed with relief before heading to the bathroom, grabbed the bandages, and ran out as quick as you can, you didn't want to stay in there for even a second, not after what happened just moments ago.

"(Name)!" Gokudera's eyes widened as he came out of the guest room. "What happened to your hand!?" He ran over to you. "You bastard! Did you do this?!" He glared at Xanxus, you gave him a blank stare. "It's clearly visible that this wound isn't made by a human!" You thought. "Ah, Gokudera-kun, it's not his fault.." You smiled. "It kind of is though.." You grit your teeth from the thought, but you weren't going to blame Bester. Gokudera grabbed your hand suddenly. "Ouch!" You shrieked. "Ah, sorry (Name), let me take care of this, okay?" He smiled, you nodded.

"There, I'm done!" Gokudera got up as he grinned proudly. You shook your hand before your face lit up. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun! It doesn't hurt as much anymore!" He was taken aback by your smile before he replied. "I-It's nothing, anyway, you shouldn't use your hand too much until it's fully recovered." "Sure.." You smiled. "But that means I won't be able to cook since it's my right hand that's injured after all.." You sulked. "Not like you could cook anyway." Xanxus said as he yawned. "Shut up!" You retorted.

Hibari came out of the guest room, having a somewhat pleasant expression on his face, which soon turned into disgust and discomfort when he noticed everyone gathered in the living room. "Hey!" Gokudera yelled while pointing at Hibari. "If you don't like something, come out straight and say it!" Hibari stared at him for a bit. "... I hate you all ..." He went over and sat on the kitchen counter before yawning. "Why you..!" "Well, you were the one who asked him to be honest, Gokudera-kun." you gave him an awkward smile. Gokudera tsked before violently sitting down on your arm chair.

A weird idea struck you, and you decided to follow it through. "W-Well everyone, I've got something exciting to tell you!" You said cheerfully. "Hah?!" They all directed their attention to you giving you a face that said '_are you an idiot?_' "I might be..." You thought. "I'm going to teach you all how to cook!" You grinned. Gokudera gave you a pitiful look, Xanxus just yawned, Hibari stared at you before turning around and covering his mouth. "I can see your shoulders shaking, _Hibari-kun." _You glared at him, he didn't answer, he just regained his composure and stared at you. "A-Anyway." You coughed. "I'm going to teach you the basics, so get up and follow me to the kitchen." You walked over to the kitchen, put out three knives, and vegetables. "Now! I want you guys each to cut one of these up." You grinned, Gokudera gave you a look that said he'd lost all hope in you. "I thought you were going to teach us how, s_ensei." _Xanxus sarcastically added.

You twitched. "I'm just trying to see if you guys have any natural skill, that's all!" You glared at him. "Just admit it, you don't even know how to cut up vegetables, trash." He smirked. "And you talk like you do." You raised a brow. "A-Anyway." you smiled. "Since you guys are a violent bunch, no offense." "You can imagine that these vegetables you're cutting up are your object of hate." You forced a smile.

Everyone was quiet for awhile, before Xanxus got up and snatched one of the knives off the kitchen counter. "Did I manage to spark his interest?" You wondered. Hibari stared at you for a few seconds before getting up and taking a knife as well. "I have a bad feeling about this." Gokudera muttered before getting up and taking a knife.

"Then, I want you all to cut up the _vegetable_ in front of you." You forced another smile. Much to your surprise, they all began cutting up the vegetable in front of them. You walked over to Hibari, staring wide eyed at the way he was chopping the vegetable. ".. You're a natural at this!" You complimented, he just ignored you. "Guess it's what he's imagining.." You thought, kind of curious at what he was thinking.. "So.. What're you imagining exactly?" You asked, he was quiet for awhile before answering. "I'm imagining it's _you_." you twitched from how evil his face looked as he said that. "Ahahahaha, is that so?" "I can't really complain, it was my idea after all." You thought.

You weren't going to ask Xanxus, you already knew what he was imagining. "Hey, Xanxus, I'd appreciate if you'd stop chopping the vegetable in such a disturbing way! It doesn't even look edible anymore!" You lectured, he just glared at you before continuing, rolling your eyes, you headed over to Gokudera. "What about you, Gokudera-kun, what're you imagining?" You smiled. "Nothing really, I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do." He smiled, you were in complete bliss at that moment. "Someone normal." You thought. you sat down on the counter, chuckling, from how unnatural the scene in front of you was.

"Bosssssssss!" Someone broke down your door, yelling. You stared at the person, wide eyed. "Eh, an octopus!" You cried out. "Who are you calling an octopus!" Gokudera glared at you. "Eh, that person over there." you pointed at the macho looking man. "Uh, um. Octopus dude... May I ask who gave you right to break down my door?" You smiled as a vine appeared on your face, he was about to answer before he noticed what Xanxus was doing. "Why you! What do you think you're having the boss do?!" He yelled as he ran up to you and grabbed you by your shirt's collar. You gave him a blank stare. "Uh, , if you don't let go, I'm calling the police saying a perverted octopus attacked me." He glared at you before shoving you away.

Xanxus had no reaction to the strange person who was fawning over him. Gokudera and Hibari both seemed very irritated by the person's presence. "Would you please leave now? You got to see your 'boss' there's no reason for you to be here." You _politely _tried kicking him out. He just glared at you before directing his attention back to Xanxus who was completely ignoring him. "Ugh, this guy. Well, he looks like he's completely in love with Xanxus.." You felt sickened from the thought. Hibari looked like he was on the verge of finally snapping. "I'm going to regret doing this, but there's no other choice!" You gulped.. "X-X-X-XANXUS!" You yelled, trying to get his attention, he just glared at you.

You pulled Xanxus down by his sleeve, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.. The place was quiet for a while, you were blushing, trying to calm down, regretting what you just did. "A-Anyway, if you get it, then I'm sure there's no reason for you to be here!" You said proudly while panting, you seriously wanted to lock yourself in your room for awhile. It's not like kissing someone on the cheek was that much of a deal, but if that someone was Xanxus then, yeah, it is!

Gokudera stared in shock, Hibari didn't seem to care in the least, so long as it was quiet, Xanxus remained expressionless. "Why you!" The octopus fumed with anger. You gave a '_I'm so screwed'_ smile before hiding behind Xanxus. It wasn't the smartest idea you could come up with, but it seemed like he wouldn't try harming you so long as you were near Xanxus. "Levi..." Xanxus began.. "What're you doing here.." he raised a brow. "Ah, I came to check on you, boss!" Levi replied nervously. Xanxus didn't answer. "What are you, the loyal dog, Hachiko?" you sneered. "Shut up." He glared. Xanxus turned around suddenly. "Uh..." You stared up wide eyed while he glared down on you while holding the knife in his hand.

Jumping back, you clapped your hands together in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" You panicked, Levi smirked at the sight of you. Xanxus sighed in annoyance, placed the knife down on the counter and headed over to the couch. Hibari walked over to Levi and glared at him "What do you want, little punk." He raised a brow, Hibari took a step back before punching Levi in the stomach and walking out the apartment. "Freaking brat." Levi grit his teeth, you snorted.

Getting up after sometime, he walked over to you, shoved you, then went over to Xanxus and kneeled down next to the couch as if some dog awaiting it's master's orders. "(Name), I'm going to try fixing the door.." Gokudera scratched his cheek, as if still flustered from what he saw moments ago. "That'd be a huge help, Gokudera-kun!" You smiled. "I'm going to stay here if boss is staying here." Levi announced. "Hah?! Who gave you right exactly." You glared at him, he just ignored you. "Tch. If it's Squ-chan who's staying, I wouldn't mind, but if it's you, then no thank you, door's open." you pointed at the broken door which Gokudera was trying to fix. "Squ-chan..?" Levi's eye twitched. "Squalo...?" He glared while saying Squalo's name mockingly. "Yeah, you have a problem with that?" You raised a brow, he looked at you in disgust before directing his attention back to Xanxus.

You heard a loud growl coming from your room. "Ah! Bester!" You panicked, ran over to your room, and opened the door. "Kya!" The moment you opened the door, you were pounced by Bester who started licking your cheek. "B-Bester.. Calm down.." You said, slightly blushing from how happy you were. You guessed what you felt against your cheek this morning was Bester's tongue. Levi glared at you, seriously looking like he was planning to kill you, you smirked, you weren't sure why you were competing against him in the first place, but you didn't want to lose, not to him anyway.

You tried getting Bester to move off you, but it was useless, he wouldn't budge. "Xanxus..Help...?" Xanxus just ignored you which made Levi smirk your way. "Xanxusssss.. " you whined. Xanxus sighed with annoyance. "Bester..." He raised a brow which made Bester get off of you immediately. You stuck your tongue out at Levi whose face was saying _'die, just die already!' _you grinned before cheerfully hoping to your room.

You sighed as you jumped on your bed, it wasn't that late in the evening but you were already tired enough from today's events. "Why is it whenever I try to help them with something it turns out as a complete fail." You wondered before squeezing your eyes shut, not wanting to think about today anymore, especially what happened this morning with Xanxus or what you did to provoke Levi... "Should I be scared that I might be killed in my sleep by an octopus..?" You snorted.

************************************************ End of Chapter ************************************************

**Author's note:**

Well, that was a bit strange XDDD I tried my best to type this with writer's block So hope the person reading this enjoyed the chap.. If the characters were way out of character in this chapter, I'm really sorry XDDD But sometimes it's just hard to keep them in character all the time. No Squ-chan in this chapter, huh ._. Well, hopefully in the next chapter he'll be there~ _(And, can't you see how creative I am, making the chapter name octopus and all.. /shot XD)_


	9. Amusement park?

"Wake up!" Someone yelled but you just ignored. "Gee, if you really want to wake me up, at least be gentle about it." you thought. "I said wake up!" The person flipped your bed over with you on it. "Gya!" You tried getting up but you were trapped under your bed, you only managed to get half way out. "Hey! What was that for, you damned octopus!" You yelled, about to snap. "Hah? What gives you right to sleep till now." He glared down on you. "Did I oversleep?" You thought as you looked over to your clock before snapping. "It's not even eight in the morning yet!" "Huh? You should be grateful I didn't wake you up before, get up and do your duties!" "My duties..?" You gave him a puzzled look. "Serving boss." He raised a brow. "Well, I'd love to do that." You smiled. "But.. My beautiful dreams are calling for me, so no." Levi looked about ready to kill you. "Besides, there's no way that corpse outside is awake at this time." You smirked. "And isn't it your duty to take care of your beloved boss-chan?" You sneered, he just ignored you before heading outside. "Hey!" You yelled. "At least move this bed off me!"

You managed to push the bed off you while cursing Levi. "Gee, at least pay some respect to the owner of this place!" You yelled as you burst the door to your room open, only to regret it later.

Xanxus was glaring daggers at you as you stepped inside the living room, you only guessed you disturbed his sleep. "G-Good morning." You forced a smile, Levi sneered at the sight of you. "What is he competing with exactly?" You sighed as you glared at him before heading over to the guest room to check on Hibari and Gokudera.

"Good morning~!" You cheerfully entered the guest room, your sleep was disturbed so you thought why not have them all share the feeling of being woken up in a rather annoying way.

"Gokudera-kun~" You said playfully as you pulled the covers off of him. "(Name)! What was that for?! Let me sleep!" He yelled in an irritated voice. That had been the first time he'd ever yelled at you, if it was any other day, you probably would've been shocked, but today, you felt like being annoying.

"Why?" You smiled. "Why you ask, cause it's the weekend!" He yelled again, even more irritated than before. "What of it?" You forced another smile. "Hah? (Name) you're being weird today, may I remind you that it's every person's right to get a good sleep?" He raised a brow. "So, that means you guys don't see me as another human being?" "Huh?" Gokudera looked surprise. "Well you see, Gokudera-kun." You gave a dark smile. "Ever since you guys came here, I _haven't_ been sleeping well, like today for example, some Octopus flipped my bed while I was sleeping, a really gentle way to wake someone up, right?"

Gokudera didn't get time to answer, he kept quiet for a bit before pointing behind you. "Hmm?" You blinked before turning around only to meet Hibari's face. You stared wide-eyed before smiling from the shock. apparently, he'd been behind you the whole time but you were too busy to notice. "G-Good morning..?" You directed your gaze to the door. "You..." Hibari began before you interrupted him. "Uh, Hibari-kun, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to go and make breakfast.." You pointed at the door before slowy shifting to the side..

"Aak! My hand is still injured." You thought as you realized there's no way Hibari was going to buy that excuse, actually, even under normal circumstances, he'd never take any excuse, no matter how likely it was to be true. "Herbivore..." He glared, his glare even scarier than before. "Y-Yes?" You replied nervously. "Do you know the consequences of disturbing my sleep." He wasn't looking for an answer. "You're trying to say you'll make my death as painful as possible, right." you sighed , betting everything on your next move, Hibari was about to say something before you ran for the door.

"Hide, hide, hide!" You panicked, looking for a place to hide in. Xanxus stared at you as if you were mentally ill, Levi didn't understand what was going on, but he found the sight of you amusing to look at. "I'll bite you to _death." _Hibari hissed. "I really don't like the way you said the last word." You jumped behind the couch which Xanxus was sitting on, Levi glared at you, you glared back before directing your attention back to Hibari who was heading your way.

"What are you doing, trash." Xanxus got up and glared at you. It definitely was not the smartest idea to take cover close to someone who was willing to kill you, and since you woke him up in a rather irritating way, there was no way he would let you off.

"Uh, well you see, it was such a beautiful morning." You started to fidget with your hands while looking around you. "Levi here," You looked at him and smiled. "Was kind enough to let me know that, so I thought I should pass on the message?" You gave a sad look. "Was that no good?" You stared up at Xanxus who looked like he was on the verge of snapping. "Did I screw up?" You thought as a smile found it's way on your face, you had a bad habit of smiling in seriously bad situations, and this was one of them.

"Trash..." Xanxus began before Gokudera interrupted him as he ran towards you. "Uh, (Name)?" Gokudera gave a look of concern, though he looked like he still hasn't gotten over you waking him up. "Yeah?" Your brows furrowed. "Well, I've been wanting to tell you this ever since you woke me up." He pointed at your legs. "Your foot's bleeding." He scratched his cheek. "Eh?" You looked down. "Weird, I don't feel an- AH!" You were about to continue your sentence before it struck you. "I'll use this as a chance to slip past Hibari and Xanxus!" You thought, admiring yourself for a bit. "Ouch!" You yelled. "Oh the pain!" You clutched your leg. "It hurts!" You whined, trying hard not to laugh at yourself.

"(Name), want me to look at that?" Gokudera ducked down next to you as he started examining your foot. "Sure." You smiled. "Injured or not, you shall be bitten to death." Hibari glared, before Gokudera yelled. "Gee, would you let that go for now?" He frowned. "Once she's better, you guys can do whatever you want with her, even I hold a grudge against her, but that can wait can't it!?" He said in a deadpan manner..

"Eh?" You stared, wide-eyed. "What?" Gokudera lifted a brow. "Oh..Nothing.." You averted your gaze. "I've really made him mad." You couldn't help but smile from the thought. Hibari tsked before heading back to the guest room and slamming the door behind him, Xanxus however, refused to back down until Levi said this. "Boss, I don't think someone as great as yourself should bother with worthless trash like her." He reasoned as he spared you a glance that completely said he saw you as nothing more than dirt.

"Somehow, when you're the one calling me trash, it really pisses me off." A vine appeared on your face before you got up and headed over to Levi, completely forgetting your little act. "(Name)..?" Gokudera looked up at you in surprise. "Are you okay?" The moment you had gotten up, ready to hit Levi, you had tripped face first, to the floor. "Ugh, so not cool." you thought as you tried getting up, but had a hard time doing so, since your leg had seriously started hurting, and so did your right arm.

Gokudera hesitantly but kindly helped you up. "Ehh, he must really hate me now." you sighed. You glanced over to Xanxus who seemed to have suddenly lost interest in painfully killing you. "Ah, (Name)!" Gokudera smiled brightly as if suddenly remembering something extremely important. "Yes?" You looked up in surprise. "I just remembered that the tenth invited me to go to an amusement park with him and the rest of the Vongola family, of course, that includes you coming along too." He smiled. "If you want to, that is." You looked at him for a bit before answering. "I'm all fine with that, but, what about Xanxus." You raised a brow. "Well... I mentioned that to tenth but he said something like: 'Xanxus...In an amusement park... Ehhhhhhh, impossible!' though, he's invited as well." He sighed, before his face lit up, full of ambition. "One with a big heart like Tenth, is truly befitting to become the Vongola boss!" He said proudly.

"Ah, sure..?" You sighed. "Tsunayoshi Sawada." Xanxus hissed. "Is that supposed to be an invitation for a duel." He glared. "Heh, getting invited over by trash, perfect. At least he's not running with his tail between his legs." He smirked. "Um, Xanxus." You rolled your eyes. "Amusement parks are not for dueling, they're for having fun? Probably.." He yawned, completely ignoring your words.

"Boss! Are you seriously planning to join this trash?" He pointed at you. "Hey Octopus, I swear, if I could move, I would've snapped off that finger of yours by now." A vein popped up on your forehead. "And why are you saying it as if he's going to be joining some gang, huh?" You raised a brow, but once again, or as always, he ignored you and directed his attention back to his beloved boss.

Xanxus sighed roughly before throwing himself on your couch and resting his cheek on his left hand. "(Name), are you sure you can go in this condition?" Gokudera asked. "Yeah, why not?" You smiled, on normal occasions, if someone invited you out, you'd prefer to stay at home and sleep, or do something that didn't involve being outside, but now that those three came, and did what they did, you felt like ruining their days as pay back.

"Shall we go now?" You asked cheerfully. "Huh?" Gokudera gave a confused face. "Um, (Name), in case you haven't noticed, it's only nine." He pointed out. "So?" You smiled. "It's probably not even open yet." He sighed. "Who cares? We can walk there." Gokudera looked at you in disbelief. "That's probably the craziest idea I've ever heard, do you have any idea how far away from here the amusement park is?" He frowned. "Exercise, Gokudera-kun, exercise." You reasoned.

He looked at you as if you were crazy for a bit before sighing. "Walking, in this hot weather?" He raised a brow. "Yeah." You forced a smile.

You and Gokudera broke out into an argument which you magically won, well, Gokudera immediately agreed with you after you said. "Besides, don't you think Tsuna-kun will be amazed if he finds out that you walked all the way to the amusement park?" Maybe that was clever of you, and at the same time it wasn't, walking under this hot weather was definitely not a good atmosphere to be celebrating your 'victory' you glanced over at Xanxus, who didn't seem bothered in the least, why was that? Levi was covering Xanxus with an umbrella so he wouldn't be bothered by the sun, you sighed, Gokudera on the other hand looked like he was chanting curses.

"Um, I'm happy that we're all going together and all, but.." You gave a look of annoyance. "Why is he here too?!" You pointed at Levi. "I'm pretty sure he wasn't invited, right, Gokudera-kun?" You were sure he would've agreed with you under normal circumstances but under these conditions, he seemed more in the mood to defy your every act. "He never said anything about Levi not being invited nor did He say anything about him being invited." He replied sarcastically. "Hey!" a vein appeared on your face. "That's not helping!" Gokudera rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to help.." He muttered, you sighed.

"We're here!" You said proudly, trying to hide how exhausted you were. Gokudera dropped down on his knees panting, Levi looked like he was melting, Xanxus, on the other hand, was the same as always. "Gokudera-kun, our passes?" "Ah! Right!" He began searching through his pockets before his face turned yellow. "Is something the matter?" You smiled. "T-The passes... They're gone!" Gokudera panicked. "That's why I said it was a bad idea to walk all the way over here!" He blamed, you rolled your eyes, "I can just buy new ones, gee." You headed over to the ticket booth.

"Three adults?" You looked around. "And an octopus." You muttered. "Huh?" The employee looked at you in surprise before you replied nervously. "N-nothing, three tickets please." "Here you go." She handed you the tickets as you handed her the fee and headed back to where Gokudera was. "Here." You gave Gokudera and Xanxus a pass each, before taking one for yourself.

Levi gave a dumbfounded expression as if saying, 'what about me?' "I'm not going to pay for your ticket too!" You glared at him before tsking and heading inside. Gokudera and Xanxus soon followed after you, Levi, on the other hand, was not allowed to enter, you could hear him cursing you aloud. "Victory." You smirked, before looking around you and realizing Xanxus was nowhere to be found.

"Eh?!" You looked around in panic. "What's wrong, (Name)?" Gokudera frowned. "X-X-Xanxus... He's nowhere to be found!" Gokudera sighed. "That doesn't really matter, does it? Besides, that means we'd have prevented a tragedy from happening." "T-Tragedy?" You looked at him in surprise. "Ah, Gokudera-kun! (Name)!" You both turned around in unison to see Tsuna running towards you guys and waving. "Ah, Tenth!" Gokudera's face lit up.

You saw some familiar and unfamiliar faces approaching. You only recognized Ryohei and Yamamoto, there were three girls you didn't know. "Ah, (Name)" Tsuna smiled as if seeing through your confusion. "They're Kyoko, Haru, and Bianchi." He introduced. "Ack! Sis!" Gokudera's face turned blue before he fell to the ground and clutched his stomach.

You looked at him in shock. "Um.. Gokudera-kun?" You blinked. "Ahahaha, he's the same as always." Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna sighed. "(Name), this isn't anything new, you don't need to be so shocked, it happens on a daily basis." He reassured you. Bianchi moved in close to you and smiled. "It seems my brother, Hayato, has been in your care for a while now, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." "Ah! No no, not at all." You smiled nervously.

"Trash.." Xanxus hissed which made both you and Tsuna jump. "Hiiee! That person's dangerous!" Haru shrieked. "X-X-Xanxus!" Tsuna desperately tried looking for words to say, you on the other hand, had snapped. "Gee, would it kill you to say you were going somewhere?" You raised a brow. "I was just about to go ahead and waste my time looking for you." You poked his chest. Xanxus slapped your hand away, leaving you shocked for a split moment. "Move, scum." He glared down.

Refusing to back down, you pulled his collar from behind, you weren't quite sure why you had done that, and it clearly was not a smart idea, especially when Xanxus had already snapped. "Now listen here, Xanxus.." You began, your voice shaking a bit, usually, you wouldn't have cared, but this time, unlike other times, he was seriously pissed. "It's rude to ignore people when they're tal- Eh?" You felt your vision sway before everything went completely black.

"(Name)...!" Someone yelled. "Ehh, someone's calling, who?" You thought. "(Name)!" They yelled again, before you jumped up finding yourself on your bed, with Haru and Kyoko around you, you looked at them in shock. "Ah, thank goodness, (Name)." Haru sighed with relief. "Um, why am I at home?" You questioned. "More importantly, how do you know my name?!" You thought. "Apparently you passed out from heat stroke." Haru said in a concerned voice. "Ahh, okay.. But.. How did I get here exactly?" You looked around you in surprise. "W-Well..." The girls began nervously. "Hmm?" "When you passed out, everyone freaked out, well, not everyone, anyway." You rubbed the back of your head. "For some reason, my head and back really hurt." You whined. "Ah, well about that... Kyoko! You finish." Haru insisted. "Well, the guys had a tough time deciding on who would carry you back home, and took turns, Gokudera was first, even though he was still affected by seeing Bianchi, he still insisted on carrying you, pretty sweet, don't you think?" Kyoko smiled. "As he began carrying you though, Bianchi came back to see what happened and he ended up dropping you." Kyoko sighed. "Ehhh?!" You stared at them wide-eyed.

"That's not all..." Haru began, you listened in eagerly. "Kyoko's brother, Ryohei, offered to carry you back, but as he did, his hand muscles tensed up and began hurting, which resulted in him dropping you." Haru averted her gaze. "I'm sorry about that, my brother didn't mean to do that." Kyoko apologized. "Uhh, it's fine." You smiled. "So, who carried me back?" "Well.. About that." The girls looked at each other nervously. "That scary person who was with you did, Xanxus was his name? I guess." They both said in unison. "Ehhhh?!" You yelled.

"X-Xanxus... Carried me.. Back here..." Your eyes widened in disbelief. "Eh, wait..." You looked at them in suspicion. "How exactly did he carry me here?" "Y-You really want to know?" Haru asked, voice shaking. "Yes." You answered in a deadpan manner. "But really, it's a wonder you didn't wake up after being dropped so much." Kyoko interrupted as if trying to change the subject. "Well, I'm a heavy sleeper." You smirked. "Anyway, how did he carry me?" You insisted. "Well.." Haru began to fidget with her hands. "He was going to drag you back home, and by drag, I mean literally drag you." "Eh?" You smiled darkly. "O-Of course Tsuna-kun stopped him from doing so!" She said eagerly, which made you sigh with relief. "However, he wasn't going to carry you like a, uh, princess?" Haru scratched her head. "Get to the point." You demanded. "Hie! He carried you like luggage..." She unwillingly spat out. "Eh.. Luggage.." "Y-Yes..."

"Xanxus!" You pushed open the door of your room violently. More veins appeared on your face as you saw him sitting on your couch, peacefully drinking his wine. Haru told you that he was seriously planning to carry you like a bag? If Tsuna hadn't intervened, he wouldn't have carried you over his shoulder. "Y-You!" You pointed at him. Levi smirked, you only guessed he saw the whole thing, and you didn't like that, not in the least! "How can you do something so, so.. So weird!" You yelled. "I won't be able to show my face there for the next hundred years! And it's all your fault!" Xanxus smirked. "What's the problem with that? It's not like anyone is going to remember the face of trash like you." You clenched your fist, irritated from the point he had made.

"That's true, but!" More veins appeared on your face. "They'll remember a face like yours, which makes it likely they'll remember me!" "So what of it?" He sipped his wine. "Huh, what do-" "Hmph, you should be grateful boss went out of his way to help a lowly person such as yourself." Levi interrupted. You gave a sarcastic smile before punching him in the same place Hibari had punched him. "If one good thing happened about them living with me, it's that I'm able to relieve my stress by using them." You thought.

"I'm going out for a bit, don't even think of doing anything to my apartment while I'm away!" You glared at them both as you smirked at the sight of Levi clutching his stomach from pain before stomping out and slamming the door behind you.

********************************************** _End of Chapter _******************************************** **

**Author's note:**

I'm reallyyyyy sorrryyyyy that I took my time with this TT-TT , seriously, I honestly did not notice how much time had passed until a friend pointed it out, hopefully, this will not happen again! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^-^ I was planning for Squalo to come in this chapter but I ended up changing the whole point of this chapter, so he'll come in the next one XDDD If there are spelling mistakes, I'm sorry, since I thought it would be better to post this as soon as possible and not let people wait anymore. Once again, I'm veryy veryy sorry, and a special thanks to those who reviewed/faved/followed, it means alot! :}


	10. Black out

"Hey Xanxus..." You crept up next to him on the couch, sitting on your knees and looking up at him, who was looking down at you in irritation.

"How does Squalo laugh?" You asked, face brimming with curiosity. Xanxus sparred you a glance before directing his attention back to his wine glass.

"Vohohoi?" You frowned as you tried imitating Squalo. "Or something like that?" There was an awkward tension between the two of you which Xanxus broke off by throwing the wine glass in his hand in your direction. "Hie!" You shrieked as you barely ducked.

"Hey!" You yelled, looking at the stain the wine had left on the wall. "The wall!" You panicked. "What are you going to do about that now, huh Xanxus?" You raised a brow.

Xanxus glared at you for a bit before sighing with irritation. "It's your fault for dodging."

You ran out of clever comebacks to throw as soon as he said that, all you could do was grit your teeth and glare back. "Though, he does seem more irritated than usual today..." you thought, remembering all that had happened yesterday, and how you hindered his plan to get back at. "Tsuna!" You thought aloud, Xanxus twitched.

"Bullseye..." you smirked... "Tsuna.." You voiced out the name on purpose. You looked at Xanxus who was now clenching his fist. "Tsunaa-Ah!" You sang out before Xanxus grabbed your cheeks, and moved in closer.

You looked up and met a pair of red angry eyes. "Shut up, trash." He hissed

"L-Let go!" You managed to muffle out some words, even though you tried to kick and thrash so he would let go, it was futile, his grip on your cheeks was too strong, it was almost inhuman.

"Now... What were you saying?" He smiled, though his eyes weren't smiling at all...

"Uh..." You furrowed your brows together, and without thinking you answered. "Tsun-Ah!" Xanxus squeezed your cheeks even tighter than before, by now, more than irritating, it was beginning to hurt.

"Hmm?" He raised a brow, his face looking even more intimidating than before, it was as if he had snapped completely to even think straight anymore.

"N-Nothing..." You averted your gaze, if there was anything you hated, it was losing to Xanxus, but this time, you had no choice but to back down.

He sighed roughly before letting go. "Ahh." You moved your mouth around for a bit, trying to get rid of the ache.

You had a lot of things you wanted to say, but you couldn't manage to do anything except click your tongue in disapproval.

"I bet you laugh like this: 'Kakaka' , after all, it fits someone like you best." You muttered to yourself.

Xanxus sighed roughly as he got up and headed towards your room.. "Eh?" You stared at him wide-eyed, as an awkward smile crept across your lips.

He turned around as if feeling your gaze on him. "What?" He raised a brow. "Uh... that's my room.." You frowned in confusion. "So what of it?"

His response had you taken aback for a bit. "It's MY room." You reasoned.

"You can't expect me to sleep on that couch forever." He frowned before closing the door behind him, as if telling you not to enter until he's woken up.

By now, you couldn't do anything but stare at the door of your room, it was already too late to do anything anyway, and after he clearly gave you a warning that said if you disturb his sleep, he'll kill you. "Hm, where's Levi?" You looked around the living room but he was nowhere to be found. "Well, whatever, it's quieter without him around." As you got lost in your thoughts, everything suddenly went black.

"Eh?!" You bolt up in surprise. "I'm definitely not sleeping." You raised a brow as you tried to be careful with your movements. "A black out?" By now you were very wary, it was rare for the power to go out, which only made you think that someone did it.

You heard the door of your apartment click open. Your eyes widened in shock. You felt as if your heart would jump out of your chest any moment now..

"W-Who could it be... It can't possibly be Hibari or Gokudera.." You panicked, and got up slowly, as if intending to attack whoever had entered your apartment.

You flinched at each step the person had taken, before bolting up and jumping to attack them, of course, that was a complete fail, you ended up tripping over the head of the couch and fell on top of that person.

"Gah?!" You frowned in surprise as you got up quickly. "Voi! What the hell was that for?!" The person yelled, as he got up, you immediately noticed it was Squalo. "S-Squ-Squ-chan!?"

"What?!" He yelled in irritation. "...Why are you here..?" You forced the words out as you raised a brow. "More importantly, how did you get in?!"

"Heh, don't underestimate me, woman. Lock-picking is a piece of cake for an assassin like me." He boasted proudly.

"Aha..." You nodded blandly. "Were you also responsible for this black out?" You raised a brow, voice full of suspicion.

"Hah?! Hell if I know, I have nothing to do with it!" He frowned.

"Either way, once again, I will ask.. Why are you here?" You stared at the dark figure ,which you could only guess was Squalo, dumbfounded.

"What's wrong with being here?" He raised a brow, leaving you dumb-founded once again.

You couldn't say anything to object, it's not like you had any objections to Squalo being here, so long as he left afterwards that is.

"Where's Levi, or more importantly, where's the boss?" He looked around impatiently.

"Your boss is sleeping in my room, and Levi, god knows where he is.." You replied blandly as Squalo stared at you in disbelief. "Hm? What is it?" Even when you couldn't see his face well, you could tell something was up.

"Uhh, nothing, that.. What you just said about boss.." He frowned. "VOI! What the hell, why in your room!?" He bolted up, you couldn't tell whether he was angry or excited.

"Well, he said something like:'You can't expect me to sleep on that couch forever.' and went inside my room." You tried to mimic Xanxus mockingly, but failed.

"Ah, that so.." He sat down again, and the moment he did, the lights came back on.

You rubbed your eyes which were adjusted to the dark just moments ago, before jumping in surprise as you noticed Levi at the door.

"Ahh, man, here comes trouble." You rolled your eyes as you got up and sat down on the couch.

"Where's boss?" Levi demanded an answer as he entered, apparently not noticing Squalo.

"In my room." You replied as you rested your cheek on your hand, you kind of understood by now why Xanxus was always hogging the couch, it's comfortable...

"Hah?!" Levi's tone turned threatening. "Why the hell is he in your room?!" He got into a stance that said he was about to pull his weapons anytime now and kill you..

"Ah gee." You sighed in irritation. "Squ-chan.. Care to explain it to this idiot?" You frowned.

"He's sleeping in her room because the couch just won't do anymore." Squalo sneered at Levi, as if mocking him for getting the wrong idea, even though he had done the same.

Levi looked surprised for a second to see Squalo, before answering. "Tch, whatever." He clicked his tongue and sat down on the armchair across the couch you were sitting on.

"Egh, germs..." You shivered from the thought, Squalo got up as well and sat down on the other armchair.

You and Levi glared at each other in silence, if one of you had spoken just one word, it would break out into a fight, so it was best to just keep quiet.. For now..

Squalo looked around the place before he made a face expression that said an idea just struck him.

"Okay, I've decided..." He began, catching both your, and Levi's attention. "I'm going to stay here too!" He announced.

"HAH?!" Both you and Levi stared at him, dumbfounded.

"And who exactly said I'd allow you to?" You raised a brow, a vein popping up on your forehead.

"What? There's no problem is there?" He grinned before pointing at Levi. "Besides, it's better than having this useless idiot fawning all over boss and doing absolutely nothing, right?" He reasoned.

You couldn't exactly argue with that, after all, all he had said was too true, that you could do nothing but agree.

"HAH?! What do you mean by that, Squalo." Levi bolted up, it was only natural he would get angry.

"Nothing but the truth." Squalo leered.

You got up, impatient, you honestly did not want anything to do with their fight. "I'm going to bed." You announced, as you headed over to your room.

"Eh, but.." They both stopped and stared at you in shock, you didn't bother stopping to see what was up and closed the door behind you, leaving them both dumbfounded, staring at the closed door.

"Ah gee, people these days." You cursed under your breath and went under your blanket, before your eyes widened in shock. Cold sweat began rolling down your face as you remembered that Xanxus was sleeping in your bed..

"Oh my god..." You thought, panicking, wondering what you should do, it was obvious any sudden movement would make him wake up, and that was the last thing you wanted to happen.

Xanxus rolled around, you felt like your heart would jump out of your chest, you couldn't tell if you were scared or not but, one thing for sure, you did not want to be in this situation!

"Mm, trash.." Xanxus muttered in irritation, you almost had a heart attack before calming down when you noticed he was still asleep, and only sleep talking.

You felt your conscious slip, you really didn't want to sleep here but at the same time you had no more will power, the bed was warm, not like it wasn't always warm, but today, it was exceptionally warm, you only guessed it was because of Xanxus, and thanks to that, you felt really sleepy..

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep here for today?" You thought.. "And then play it off with an excuse in the morning... I just hope I don't do something stupid in my sleep." You panicked before you completely fell asleep, it was a good thing you didn't get clingy to objects as you slept, otherwise, you would've been done for!

**_********************************************** End of Chapter _****_**********************************************_**

**Author's note:**

I'm really, really sorry guys! Even though I said I wouldn't take my time with this, I ended up doing it again, and not only that, I give you guys a short chapter, that is disappointing, and honestly doesn't really make sense, I'm sorry, but I got busy with family and other stuff, not to mention school is starting soon and I need to prepare for that.. So I'm not sure when my next update will be, but I'll try my best! Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter .. I honestly have no idea what will happen in the next chapter yet, I hope I get ideas soon though ;-; ( XD I'm trying to write as one of the reviews suggested but as you can see, I'm failing at it - )


	11. Chapter 11

"Mm.." You rolled around in bed and hit something soft. "Hm?" You blinked before meeting a pair of red eyes which were glaring down at you.

"Scum.." Xanxus hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing, sleeping here?" He raised a brow, his voice more irritated than ever, you guessed it was because you were rolled up under him, you were pretty sure you didn't cling to things as you slept, but why now?!

"Ahh... That.." You began as you pushed yourself farther and farther away from him until you found yourself on the edge of the bed, about to fall off. "Hiee!" You shrieked as you instinctively grabbed onto Xanxus in fear.

"You..." His glare grew even more intimidating than before, you were half asleep and knew that it was futile if you tried to run away now.

Xanxus sighed roughly, about to continue before he was interrupted by voices outside. "You damned brat! Boss is sleeping in there!" A voice protested, you only guessed it was Levi, the person he was talking to didn't answer. "Gah!" Levi sounded like he was in pain, which solved the mystery of who the other person was.

The door clicked open and in came Hibari, he looked irritated, before he saw you and Xanxus, you could swear his face looked confused for a second before it turned angry. "You two..." He began, eyes narrowing as his brows furrowed. "such insolent behavior." He took a firm grin on his tonfas. "Is strictly prohibited!"

You didn't quite understand what he meant, but it was clearly obvious that he had gotten the wrong idea.

"Uhh, this, Hibari..." You began nervously. "It's not what you think, okay?" You moved your hands as if telling him to put down his tonfas.

"Oh, this?" Xanxus leered as he pulled you in closer to his chest. "Hm?" He raised a brow.

He was provoking Hibari on purpose and you didn't like that, not in the least.

"Haa, I'm surrounded by beasts." You panicked, trying to loosen Xanxus' arms which were wrapped around you.

Hibari's glare grew even stronger than before, as if he was trying to provoke Xanxus with just an expression, surprisingly enough, it was working.

"You wanna fight, huh?" Xanxus smirked, letting go of you and getting up.

You looked around nervously, not sure what to do, you tried to get up, but it felt as if every bone in your body was broken. "Hey you two!" You yelled.

"Huh?" They both turned around in unison, with expressions even scarier than before. "N-Nothing..." You gave a chagrin as you averted your gaze and rubbed the back of your neck.

They both got in a stance that said they were about ready to jump each other. "VOIII!" Squalo yelled at the top of his lungs, as he kicked down the door with plates in his hands, leaving you paralyzed in shock.

"Breakfast's ready, get your lazy butts up and go to the dining table." He ordered. "Tch, such a party crasher. " Xanxus clicked his tongue as he got up, stepping on top of your now broken bedroom door as he went over to the dining table.

Hibari followed after him, you on the other hand, were still staring at the door in shock. "What?" Squalo raised a brow. "T-The door.." You pointed, hands shaking. "What about it?" He frowned. "I-it's broken..." You explained.

Squalo looked down at the door before directing his attention back to you. "Ah, well of course it's broken, I kicked it down after all!" He grinned proudly.

You nodded, trying to swallow down your anger. "Well, hurry up or all the food will be gone." He raised a brow.

"Ah, Squ-chan." you sighed roughly before pointing at the plates in his hands. "The food's in your hand, you know?"

He looked at the plates in his hands, looking as if he just remembered something. "This?" he began. "Ah, this was a breakfast in bed for the _couple._" He frowned, as if disapproving of something.

"Oh, okay." You smiled before grabbing one of your pillows and throwing it violently at Squalo.

"Gah!" Squalo lost balance as soon as the pillow hit him, which caused the plates in his hands to fall down and break.

"Oops!" You averted your eyes, you were so done for and you knew it.

"Y-You..." Squalo twitched, trembling with anger.

"Yes?" You smiled, trying to act cute or more like innocent.

He sighed roughly, as if seeing through your plan before smiling. "Well, since your hand seems well enough to throw things that violently, then why don't you cook boss some breakfast? I mean, I'm sure he'll be _thrilled _when he finds out that his breakfast had fallen on the floor, don't you think?"

You didn't exactly like the way Squalo had phrased that, not in the least, but, you weren't going to listen to him, he broke your door after all.

"I won't." You replied bluntly.

"Huh?" Squalo looked taken a back. "Shouldn't you know by now how scary boss is when he's angry." He raised a brow.

"So what of it?" You crossed your arms, Squalo sighed before turning his back to you and leaving.

You rolled your eyes before getting up and grabbing your clothes to change, absolutely forgetting that your door is now broken, fully exposing everything you were doing inside your room.

"Ah, (Name)..." Gokudera stumbled back, face flushed.

You didn't understand why he looked so surprised, seeing as you were more absent-minded then usual today, it took you sometime to realize that you were about to take off your shirt in front of him, it was a good thing you sometimes wore a tank top underneath.

"Y-Yes..." You quickly pulled down your shirt, pretending that you were not changing your clothes just moments ago.

"N-Nothing, I was just coming to remind you to come and eat breakfast..." He averted his gaze, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

You were about to reply before remembering that you were supposedly mad at them and decided to play through with it. "Thanks for your concern but I'm about to go out now." You replied, head held high, clenching the clothes in your hand and stomped off to the bathroom to change, luckily there was no one inside.

You changed while cursing under your breathe.

"VOI! Where do you think you're going?" Squalo protested as he saw you heading for the front door.

"Somewhere away from you guys." You smiled sweetly before slamming the door behind you.

"Ahhh, it's so relaxing to be outside from that lion's den." You thought to yourself, humming, while taking a stroll down the side way.

You took a walk for what seemed like an hour, aimlessly walking before stopping once you noticed there was a box placed between two houses.

Walking over to it out of curiosity, peeping inside, only to find a small kitten. You frowned with disapproval at the person who'd place it in such a place, at the very least they should've placed it in a place that's more visible.

You picked up the kitten, admiring it for a bit, it was white, it's coat was maybe the softest you've ever touched, but more than that, there was something about it's eyes that captivated you, despite them just being normal blue eyes, you felt like there was something more about them.

"Hello little fellow." You greeted the cat sweetly resting it on your arm and petting it.

At first, it seemed okay with you holding it, but, once it fully understood the situation, as if reading through your thoughts of taking it home, it began to protest.

"H-HEY!" You yelled. "Calm down, sheesh." By now, your shirt was partly torn, it must have been the first time you've ever encountered such a violent cat, but you weren't going to give up. you decided to ignore it's protests and take it home anyway, no matter the damage.

"(Name)?" You heard a timid voice call out to you, you've heard the voice before, but you couldn't quite remember who.

"Ye-Ah! Tsuna-kun!" You turned around, half-surprised to see Tsuna.

He smiled and greeted you.

"Hm, what are you doing over here though, Tsuna-kun?" You asked.

"Ah, well, I live here." He laughed, while pointing at the house were the kitten was placed next.

You'd noticed it for a while now, but the kitten seemed to have settled down when it saw Tsuna, you definitely felt something was awfully cheesy about that, but you were far from the answer. By now, you were feeling slightly jealous of Tsuna, since the kitten would obviously rather have his company than yours.

"(Name) ..." Tsuna began, while a sweat drop rolled down his cheek.

"Yes?" You raised a brow.

"Well... I've been wondering for a while now but what happened to your clothes?"

"Hn, there was this one kitty that was misbehaving, that's all." You smiled darkly, Tsuna got the message.

"Well, I need to get going now!" You bid Tsuna farewell.

It was pretty obvious you were running away before Tsuna opened the topic about the kitten.

You sprinted home, holding the kitten tightly in your arms to avoid it from making any unnecessary movements.

"Hmm, (Name)! Welcome back." Gokudera greeted you as soon as you entered your apartment, panting.

"T-Thanks." You replied, barely catching your breathe before putting the kitten down as it hissed in your face.

"Eh, what's that?" Gokudera asked in confusion as he walked over to you before seeing the kitten.

"Ah, it's an abandoned kitten I found by Tsuna-kun's house." You replied before sitting next to Xanxus, ignoring him, well, he was partly asleep anyway.

"There is something about this kitten that's odd though, suspicious too, hm..." He began, looking at the cat closely as if examining it with just a glance.

"Or not..." He looked completely smitten by it as it began brushing itself against his legs.

Gokudera ducked down and carefully reached to pet it. Surprisingly enough, it let him pet it, while it purred sweetly.

"Tch." You clicked your tongue, disapproving of the whole situation.

You looked around, finding it odd that Squalo and Levi were nowhere to be found, though you noticed your bedroom's door was fixed as well, putting you in a better mood.

You had nothing better to do but to stare aimlessly at the ceiling, you continued to do so for a while until something startled you.

You looked down at your lap, completely shocked for a second before realizing something that made you sigh.

Apparently, Xanxus had completely fallen asleep, losing balance which caused him to fall down side-wards that resulted in him resting his head on your lap, you weren't exactly sure what to do, if you tried to wake him up now, knowing Xanxus so far, you were pretty sure he was the last person on earth you'd ever wanted to wake up.

Gokudera was paying no mind to the situation, he was playing around with the kitten for a while now, absolutely smitten by it, the kitten, on the other hand, looked sick of playing cute for him. You sighed, directing your attention back to the beast resting on your lap.

Hibari came out of the guestroom, clicking his tongue when he saw you and Xanxus, but didn't say anything, instead he just headed over to Gokudera, stopping for a bit, before glaring down on the kitten.

"Get rid of this kitten.." Hibari glared, shocking you for a bit, you were pretty sure he had a soft side for animals, but he definitely wasn't showing it to this one.

"Why?" You raised a brow, getting rid of the shock.

"That, you don't need to know." He replied bluntly. "Just get rid of it." He ordered, before heading out.

"Tch, what the hell is up with him." Gokudera frowned. "Don't worry, we won't be getting rid of." He smiled down at the kitten which was paying him no mind.

Sighing, you looked down at your lap, not knowing what to do, deciding it was for the best to leave him be for now.

And until afternoon, you kept staring at his sleeping face, trying to fight back the urge of doing something to annoy him in his sleep.

_************************************************** End of Chapter **************************************************_

**Author's note: **

**[ I finished this two days ago but since decided to be a pain and removed one of my fanfics, they wouldn't let me post until the 6th =3= ]**

WOAAHHHH! I took sooooooo much freaking time with this, I'm really sorry ;_; school is being a pain in the behind, hof... I have a cold right now so I don't have to do much, so thought why not finish this, to be honest XDXDXDD it was hard cause for a while I wasn't sure how to actually write . . wow me XDXDDD whatever _ _ Have you figured out who the cat is yet? well if you did you must be thinking how stupid this was x'DDD and if you dont well, you'd still probably be thinking the same, haiiii sumimasen ;_; hof, whatever, I hope you guys liked this, /off to sleep/ There's one more thing XD Ummmm, I was thinking of redoing this whole series, same idea, just different events, _organized_ events, since I just feel I'm throwing random events, one after another, having no idea where this series is headed to, I even lost sight of the original purpose of this fanfic. xD So I thought it might be better to redo it from the first chapter, in a more simple, easy to understand way, what do you guys think?


End file.
